XoX Blue Eyes XoX
by ElysianJude
Summary: Serena's parents have been killed by creatures of the night. The world is overrun by vampires and lichens and she is on a search for the killers of her parents. What will happen when she meets the Vampire King?
1. Introduction

**Hi Everyone! I'm back! Here is my newest fanfic that I have been working on. I really wanted to do a Vampire story and so I have! I am going to start out with a list of all the characters. I am going to be using their American names mostly but I made up some for other people. What I think I am going to do is just give you the list of characters that are in each chapter when I get into the story so I don't have to have this long ass list every time. I hope you like my introduction; please review if you have a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM, I'm still a struggling college student.**

Characters:

Mamoru: Darien Shields

Usagi: Serena Luna Casteel

Jadeite: Jeremiah DeWinter

Nephrite: Nathanial Taylor

Zoisite: Zachary Mansfield

Kunzite: Keith Napier

Ami: Amy Kearns

Rei: Raye Shields

Minako: Mina Barrick

Makoto: Lita Roberts

Fiore: Frederick Jacobson

Diamond: David Whiting

Emerald: Eden Alexander

Sapphire: Sean Whiting

Rubeus: Richard

Cooan: Catsy

Baruche: Birdy

Karaberas: Avery

Petz: Prisma

Tigers Eye: Tony

Hawks Eye: Hayden

Fish Eye: Frank

Seiya: same

Taiki: same

Yaten: same

XoX Blue Eyes XoX –ElysianJude

Introduction:

The year is 2200 A.D. and the world is now overrun by the creatures of the night. At the turn of the century there were only a few to speak of and many of them were hunted and killed by bounty hunters. However, even though they were being hunted, their numbers started to grow. By 2005, there was one vampire for every 1000 humans; now there were only two humans to ever one vampire. Vampires were constantly tracking down the homes of bounty hunters and killing their families.

At first there were only vampires, but thanks to some various underground experiments, a new breed of night dwellers emerged. Lichens now roamed the earth in increasing numbers. Their hunger was insatiable and it made it only worse that they could switch from their werewolf form to human form. Their numbers weren't as large as that of the vampires but their threat still lay heavy on the heads of humans. You only went out at night if you were a lichen or vampire.

In the beginning, vampires had many weaknesses that were exploited by vampire hunters. They could not walk in the sunlight, the smell of garlic would paralyze them and a stake to the heart would kill them. Over time, these weaknesses filtered away until only a stake in the heart or pure silver could kill a vampire. Younger vampires were still susceptible to sunlight but older vampires were able to walk freely during the day and most even took jobs among humans.

Most humans could not tell the difference between vampires and other humans. Most humans worked without incidence with vampires unless someone went missing. Police did nothing about it since many lived in fear of vampires.

Over time leaders emerged among the lichens and vampires. These leaders set out rules, that their followers had to abide by, which dealt with the co-habitation with humans. Sometimes these rules were followed, most times not.

The leader of the lichens was one of the oldest who went by the name of Frederick Jacobson. He was the head of one of the most prestigious banks in New York. The leader of the vampires was also one of the oldest vampires who went by the name of Darien Shields. He was a senior partner in Shields, Mansfield and Penner law firm. Both men had a mutual understanding of how to run their people and had bi-yearly meetings to discuss different matters.

The world was in relative peace until uproar started around 2190. Darien and Frederick agreed on the extermination of all vampire and lichen hunters. Hunters had no idea what was voted on and were caught by surprise. Groups of vampires and lichens found and killed as many hunters as they could find along with their families. Many humans were angry but could nothing. Vampires were too many in number to go against.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Who are we going to see right now?" Frank walked ahead of his brothers and smoothed back his sky blue hair. He turned to his bright blue eyes to his brother, Hayden, for an answer.

"His name is Samuel Casteel. He only kills vampires and he's been doing it for 15 years." Hayden quickly crumpled up the paper with a neatly written address on it and tossed it to the ground. His purple eyes flickered in displeasure at what they were going to do. He hated hunting vampire hunters; it was beneath him to do so.

"He just hunts vampires? Why should we even bother then? We're not even vampires. This is what we get for listening to Frederick." Tony looked down at his nails and quickly removed a small bit of dirt under his nail. He was the leader of the three and didn't plan on getting himself dirty over some stupid vampire hunter.

His mind moved back to the conversation he had with his leader two weeks before. The call had finally gone out to eradicate all vampire and lichen hunters alike. Many rejoiced but some, like Tony and his two brothers, were not happy. That meant they would have to go out and kill when they really didn't need to. Besides, it was a man they were going to kill, not a beautiful woman like Tony would have liked. Tony tried to get out of it but Frederick wasn't taking no for an answer.

Frank quickly jumped ahead of his brothers and looked around the forest. He was pretty indifferent when it came to doing his job. No hunters meant he wouldn't have to look over both shoulders at night. He picked up a wild flower and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. At least they were in the forest instead of the city. He could feel his brothers approaching and he quickly turned around.

Hayden pointed over Frank's shoulder and he turned his head to look. A small house was nestled among the trees 20 feet away. Tony pulled his brothers into a huddle and they ducked down.

"Now listen! This guy is said to be dangerous so be careful in there. According to Frederick, it should be just him and his wife, they have no children. Hayden, you take Samuel. Frank, you take his wife. Understand?"

Hayden and Frank nodded and the three guys stood up. Tony walked towards the house while his two brothers walked to both sides. Frank ducked down by the side of the house underneath a small window. He could hear talking inside the house and a small smile crept across his mouth. His blue eyes turned to a dark navy and he quickly removed his shirt. He closed his eyes and quickly summoned the lichen within him. His teeth and nails grew to sharp lengths and all across his body, brown fur started to emerge. He opened his eyes and turned around to face the house.

Tony turned to Hayden and saw that he had changed as well. He walked up to the door and knocked. He smoothed out his hair and dusted off his jeans as a tall, built man opened the door. Tony looked up and smiled.

"Sorry to bother you but I seem to have gotten a bit lost. May I use your phone to call my brothers?"

Samuel cocked his eye at the man but let him enter. He extended his hand and shook the man's hand warmly. "Samuel Casteel. These woods are a bit confusing to new people. Where you from? The city?"

"Um, yes, the city. My brothers and I just came out for a side trip and I lost them."

"Well the phone is in the kitchen."

"I appreciate it."

Tony walked into the kitchen and walked to the phone. He could see food cooking on the stove and smiled. His wife was home then. He picked up the phone and dialed Frederick's number. When he picked up, Tony didn't wait to listen, he just started talking.

"Hayden, where's Frank? I seem to have lost you two but I found this house. Maybe you two could meet me here."

Frederick pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes. He still couldn't understand why he entrusted so much to the Three Eye Trio. He put the phone back to his ear and could hear Tony continue to talk.

"Tony, what the fuck are you talking about? Have you finished the job or not?"

"Yes, Hayden, I found a house. It shouldn't take long for you to get here from the camp site."

"Oh, Jesus Christ! Just report to me when it's done!" At that Frederick hung up the phone and went back to his paperwork.

Tony hung up the phone and walked back into the family room. Samuel was seated on the couch sipping a drink. Tony looked toward the window and nodded to Hayden then turned to the other window and nodded towards Frank. He looked back at Samuel and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me use the phone."

"Oh no problem at all. Is everything ok?"

"Couldn't be better. Let me repay you."

"That's not necessary; it was just a phone call."

"I insist. Let me repay you."

Before Samuel could reply both the windows in the room exploded in and two lichens jumped into the room. Samuel quickly stood up and yelled for his wife to run. He pushed the coffee table over and grabbed two stakes that were stuck to the bottom of the table.

Tony stood back and started to laugh.

"Sorry but those don't work on us. Hayden?"

Hayden's eyes flashed a deep purple and he lunged at Samuel. Samuel ducked out of the way and jumped away from Hayden. Tony quickly grabbed him from behind and grabbed his arms behind his back. Hayden quickly recovered and jumped at Samuel again. This time he couldn't move away as Hayden ripped his shirt away and left a trail of claw marks down Samuel's stomach and chest. Samuel doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. Hayden wasted no time and walked over to Samuel, thrust his head back so his neck was exposed and brought his teeth down to his throat. He ripped the skin away and spit it across the room in a stream of blood. Samuel's eyes widened in shock then slowly closed. Blood was pouring out of the wound on his neck and few gurgling noises were heard before his body went limp.

Tony smiled down at his brother's accomplishment. He could hear a scream behind him and turned to see Frank rushing towards, who was apparently, Samuel's wife. The woman was screaming in horror and looking over at the body of her husband. She covered her face with her hands and continued to scream.

Frank quickly jumped onto her and she fell to the floor, landing on her back. She looked up at him in fear but said nothing. Frank straddled her legs and brought his claws back. A scream tore from her throat but was quickly silenced when nails dug into her flesh at her neck down to her stomach. Frank brought his blood soaked nails to his mouth and licked the blood off. He looked down at the woman and saw she was all ready dead. He prided himself on not feeding on the dead so he got up and turned back to his brothers.

With a smile, Tony walked to the kitchen and picked the phone up again and dialed Frederick's number.

"I swear to God Tony, this had better be good!"

"It's done."

"Good. Head back. I shouldn't have any more jobs for you or your brothers but I would like you better in the city then gallivanting about in the country."

"We should be back by nightfall."

Tony hung up the phone and turned back to the stove. He lifted the lid on one of the pots and dipped his finger into the red sauce. 'Mmm, not bad'. He walked back to his brothers who had all ready transformed back into their human forms and they walked out of the house together.

"Are we going to burn the house?" Frank pulled on his shirt and looked at Tony.

"Frederick didn't say anything about that, so no. Besides, I don't want to stay here any longer then we have to."

The three brothers walked away from the house. Hayden was trying to scrape some of the blood off his hands when he heard a faint whimper to his left. He perked up his ear and stopped walking. He heard it again and smiled.

"Get the lead out Hayden! Didn't I say I wanted to get out of here!" Tony stopped walking as well and looked back at his brother.

"I thought I heard a person, but it's just a rabbit."

"Then let's get the fuck out of here!"

Hayden caught up with his brothers and looked back at the bushes behind him. He couldn't see any movement so he turned back and continued to walk.

XoXoXoXoX

Serena tucked herself into a tighter ball and peeked through the bushes. She could see the three men walking farther away. It was just a matter of time before she had to move and go back to see about her parents. She lay down on her side and closed her eyes. 'This has to be a nightmare!' she thought to herself. Sleep came over her and she dozed off behind the bush.

Sunshine kissed Serena's face and a smile formed on her lips. She opened her eyes and jumped up. She was still in the forest. It wasn't a dream. She turned and ran back to her house. She was planning on going back last night; she was sure her mother would be worried now!

When she reached the house she stopped abruptly and shut her eyes. The door was wide open and there was no sound inside. She took a deep breath and walked towards the house. She gingerly stepped into the family room and gasped at the sight before her. Her father's throat had been ripped out and he had deep scratches down his chest. She turned toward the kitchen and saw the small frame of her dead mother on the floor, her mouth opened in a silent scream. There were large scratches down her body as well and blood was all over the floor.

Serena turned away and walked to her room. Without so much as a tear, she packed a bag and walked it back to the kitchen. She turned off the stove and quickly started to put food in her bag with her clothes. She dropped her bag outside the door and walked back into her house. She grabbed two blankets out of the linen closet and placed one over her mother and one over her father. She summoned up as much strength as she could and dragged their lifeless bodies out of the house. She grabbed the shovel from the shed on the side of the house and started to dig a deep hole in the ground. She placed her parents inside side by side and replaced the dirt. She patted the mound with her hand and looked up at the sky. It was already early evening, she guessed, so she placed the shovel on the ground and said a quick prayer over her parent's graves.

Serena grabbed all the money she could find in the house and shoved it into her bag. She turned back for one more look before walking into the woods. She was going to get the people who did this to her parents. No matter how long it took.

**There ya go! I hope you like the story and stick around for the later chapters. Please review if you have the time. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Here comes chapter 1 of my story! I am going to give you guys a quick disclaimer on my updates. Since school sucks a fat one I won't be able to update very often but I will do my best. I am actually going to Mexico for a family trip next week (fucking sweet if you ask me!) and I am going to do my best at writing on the long ass plane ride. Also, those of you who read my intro in "No Angel" will notice that I changed some things in the story like Serena's age and minor stuff like that. Just giving you a heads up. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own yea yea yea….**

Chapter 1:

Serena walked quickly behind the large woman in front of her. The woman was talking loudly on her cellular and seemed to be very upset. Serena eyed the woman from the back. She was wearing extremely tight fitting jeans, a too tight short sleeve shirt and was juggling about four parcels in her hands along with her purse that was slowly falling off her shoulder and her ear was pressed to her shoulder to hold up her phone. Her shoes had to be the best part-- bright red pumps which were holding on by a thread.

Serena was in desperate need of money, and she was used to picking pockets. She had been on her own since her parents death two years ago and never lived in any one place longer then a week. She had no job, no home, really nothing, but her knapsack. She stole when she could and worked odd jobs whenever she was in desperate need for cash. She shifted her pack higher up on her back and started to whistle as she followed the large woman.

"Damnit Jacob! I made that hair appointment two weeks ago! Who are you replacing me with? What! Ella Samuels! This is ridiculous. Hold on, let me check my calendar. I hope you are aware of the sacrifice I am making here! I could go to someone else!"

The woman sat on the nearest bench and placed her parcels on the ground in front of her. Still yelling into her phone she reached into her purse and pulled out her date book.

Serena had slowed her pace and waited to pounce. A smile crept across her face as the woman tossed her purse about a foot away from her on the bench in anger. Serena wasted no time. She looked around and briskly walked behind the bench, picked up the purse and crossed the street. Once there, she stuffed the purse in her backpack and started to quickly walk down the road. When she reached the end of the street she turned around to see the woman was still on the phone making some wild hand gestures and still yelling into her phone. A giggle escaped her as she quickly turned and ran down the street.

She reached the end of the street and ran into an empty alley. She looked around to make sure she was alone and sat down with her back against the wall. She opened up her backpack like a kid on Christmas and pulled out the purse. She opened it up and squealed with delight. The woman had carelessly thrown her money in her purse and Serena pulled it out to count. 'Score! $300!' She thought to herself. She opened up the wallet and found three credit cards and more cash. 'Goddamn this woman is loaded!' Serena threw the rest of the purse in the nearest bin and walked out of the alley.

She looked up at the sky and a frown found its way onto her face. The sun was starting to set. It would be another four hours before dark. She had to find a place before then. She wasn't in the mood for lichen killing tonight. She looked both ways and saw a faint sign for a hotel a block up. She walked quickly to it and got a room for herself. Once inside she flopped down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She absently rubbed the bottom of her feet and gave a soft moan in pain. She had been walking for too long. She needed better shoes, too.

Serena flicked on the TV and reached over for the phone. She dug into her bag for a slip of paper and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lita. It's Serena."

"Hey Sere, where are you? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"You know me, always somewhere new. I'm actually in New York right now. Want to meet up for dinner?"

"Really! Great! Amy just got in and were both hungry. AMI! Serena is in New York!"

Another phone picked up and Amy's sweet voice came through the line. "Serena! Come over right now! Where are you?"

"I'm at a hotel right now. I was going to shower then come over."

"A hotel? What for? You know you can just stay here with us."

"I know, I just wasn't sure if you guys were even in town. I'm only going to be here for tonight, so tomorrow I can come by and mooch free food and shelter from you."

"Sounds like a plan to us." Ami and Lita reply in unison.

"All right then, I should be by there in about 30 minutes. See ya."

"Bye Serena."

Serena put the phone on the receiver and dug into her bag for some clean underwear and clothes. A foul stench wafted up to her nose and she pulled an offending pair of socks from the bottom of her bag. With a snort of disgust, she flung the socks far away from her. While she was here, she would definitely need to do her laundry. She found some clean clothes and sashayed into the bathroom. After a good scrub, she got out and pulled on a pair of black cotton, bikini style underwear with a matching black bra. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her blue jeans and pulled on her black Zoo York tee shirt. She completed the ensemble with her black chucks and grabbed her wallet. She placed her knapsack under her pillow and locked the door and headed over to Amy's and Lita's.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Darien smoothed back his hair and stretched his arms above his head. He was tired; he had been working on a new case involving one of his most important clients. 'Why is he always fucking his damn secretaries!' He thought to himself, as he looked down at the papers in front of him again and tried to start again. Glenn DelBosco was being sued for the third time for sexual harassment and Darien was not amused in the least. He pushed the papers away from him and looked at the clock. It was ten minutes until 5. He turned to his phone and pressed the button for Zachary Mansfield, one of his partners and close friends.

"Zachary! I need to see you now."

"Give me two minutes."

"You have one, now hurry up!"

Darien got up and walked over to the bar in his office. He pulled out a bottle of 40 year old gin a poured himself a drink. Liquor was the only human indulgence he enjoyed. He looked at his watch as the seconds ticked away. Exactly one minute later, there was a knock on the door and Zachary walked in.

"Right on time."

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sick of dealing with DelBosco; have someone else do it. It's beneath me."

"Right….who do you want me to give that shit to? He only trusts you."

"I don't care, give it to Penner. he doesn't even do anything here anymore. Why the hell is he a partner?"

"How the hell should I know, Darien! You're the one who decided on bringing him in and may I remind you it was only because he had the money to back us up."

"Well, he is completely useless. Give him the DelBosco case and tell him to handle it."

"Fine. Are you going to go to Jeremiah's party tonight?"

"Hadn't planned on it, why?"

"Wondering is all….."

"Oh spit it out Zach. Shit…"

"Well, I was just told to ask you if you were going……and if you were if you were bringing Raye?"

"Interested in my sister, Zach?"

"Not particularly. I'm asking for Jeremiah if you must know."

"Christ almighty, fine, I'll go and I'll try to bring Raye with me. I'm getting out of here."

Darien walked to his desk and grabbed his coat. After picking up his briefcase he turned back to Zach who was still standing in his office.

"Here is the DelBosco case, give it to Penner before you leave. When is this party tonight?"

"Penner already left for the day and the party starts at 8."

"He fucking left already!" Darien shut his eyes and took a deep breath. A handsome smile broke across his face and he flashed his teeth at Zach. "Remind me to speak to Penner on Monday, would you Zachary?"

"Sure Darien. See you later." With a smile, Zach walked up to Darien's desk and picked up the file and walked back to his office.

Darien walked out to his car and headed home.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Raye was brushing out her hair when she heard her brother enter their mansion. She dropped her brush and stepped out of her bedroom and looked down the hallway to the stairs. Darien was pulling off his tie when he reached the second landing and turned to Raye with a smile on his face.

"Just the woman I wanted to see. How are you sister dear?"

"Fine. What's the matter with you?"

"Can't a loving brother ask how his beautiful sister is doing?" Darien walked up to Raye and gave her a soft peck on the check. She eyed him warily and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're hardly a "loving brother." What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if I could have the pleasure of your wonderful company this evening for a party."

"Party?" Raye's interest was peaked but her eyes said otherwise. She kept the same cold expression her brother usually had with clients. 'Don't let them see your emotions; they're only a weakness' he always said.

"Yes, love, a party. Interested?"

"Whose party is it, where is it going to be, whose going to be there and what is the theme?"

"Jeremiah, his home, only A-list people from the city, and I think it is a masquerade theme, so bring a mask."

Raye tossed the pros and cons in her head after hearing this. The fact that Jeremiah was the host and it was going to be at his home was definitely a con in her mind. Yes, he was the most gorgeous man she knew and he seemed to have a crush on her, but she didn't just want to give in to him.

"Yes or no, Raye; I'm losing patience."

Raye looked into the dark eyes of her brother and frowned. He could be colder then anyone she knew; he was even worse then their father.

"Fine, I'll go on one condition: at no point in the evening will you leave with some tramp and leave me with no ride home. Understand?"

"Fully understand. I didn't plan on going this evening and I'm sure I won't find anyone who strikes my fancy. Be ready by 7:30." Darien headed to his room and walked in without a backward glance at his sister.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Serena clutched her purse to her side and dashed into the apartment complex of her two friends. She got into the elevator and headed up to Amy and Lita's floor. She walked up to their door and knocked.

"Come in!" Serena turned the handle and walked into the warm apartment. She could hear the voices of her friends in the back hallway and walked towards their rooms.

"Hey you two, it's me. You know you shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that, anyone could come in and att……" Serena stopped in the door of Lita's room and looked at her two friends. Lita had her brown hair piled up on the top of her head with a hunter green, antique clip in her hair and she was wearing a long, form fitting green gown that hugged her curves just right. It was a beautiful off the shoulder gown that accented her creamy skin. She was putting on a green pendent that Serena knew her mother had given her.

Ami was wearing a lighter blue gown with the thinnest straps on her shoulders. It was open in the back and fell to her feet. She was putting on blue tear drop earrings. She turned when she saw Serena and smiled.

"Sere! So good to see you, come in and make yourself comfortable."

Serena slowly walked into the room and sat on Lita's bed. "What's going on you guys? I thought we were having dinner."

Amy and Lita looked at one another and smiled. Lita turned to Serena and kneeled down in front of her.

"Okay, so we are having dinner but it's not exactly at a restaurant or anything. Ami got invited to this party by the head heart surgeon at work and we really want you to come with us. It's a masquerade theme! It's going to be kickass!"

"Yea Serena, you have to come. It's going to be great and Keith says everyone in New York is going to be there!" Ami turned her big blue eyes on her friend and smiled.

"Okay, okay, one thing, stop looking at me like that Amy-- it never works. Second, I'm not going to some big shot party, and third, you guys know you shouldn't be out at night; do you have a death wish? It's dangerous out there!"

"Don't worry Serena, Keith is sending a car for me and Lita. You have to come!" Ami got down on her knees next to Lita.

"I don't even have a dress to wear, and you guys look great. Why would you want some ugly toad like me there?"

"Serena, shut up! You're the farthest thing from ugly and Ami has a dress that I am sure will fit you perfectly."

"I will only go if the dress is in black and that I have a black mask." With a smirk Serena crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from her friends.

Ami got up and ran to her room. Serena popped one eye open and caught sight the black dress that Amy walked in with. It was beautiful! It was a halter gown that had black rose embroidery on the bodice. Serena gingerly reached out for it and only felt the soft silk of the gown before it was snatched away from her.

Amy held the dress protectively to herself and turned away from Serena. Lita stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"You going or not?"

"Fine, what kind of car is this Keith sending?"

Amy turned around excitedly and tossed the dress at Serena. "Keith is sending a limo for us-- isn't that wild!"

"Yea, the best, Amy. Who's going to do my hair?"

Lita and Amy set to work on Serena's hair while she put the dress on. Serena wasn't allowed to see the finished product until they put her make up on. She waited patiently until they were done and sighed in contentment. She hadn't been pampered in ages and she had it admit that it felt good.

"Okay done. Serena, you look fantastic! Very sexy."

Serena looked in the mirror and smiled. She did look great. The dress fit like a dream and her hair and make up looked great. There was a knock at the door and the girls giggled in delight. Lita opened the door to the driver and the girls all grabbed their coats and headed out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Darien got out of the limo and fixed the mask on his face. He walked to the other side of the car and took hold of Raye's hand. They walked into the party together.

Raye scanned the party and nodded at some familiar faces. Darien was walking her over to Jeremiah and Nathaniel and she quickly pushed back her hair and put on a dazzling smile. She knew she looked good; there was no two ways about it. Her blood red gown was to die for and it accented all her best areas. She could see Jeremiah's eyes widen as she came close. He looked fantastic too. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a dark green tie and green mask. His blond hair was pushed back with a few stray hairs falling over his forehead. Ray had to look away when she felt heat start to build in her stomach.

"Jeremiah. Nathaniel. How are you both?"

"Good Darien. Glad you could make it." Jeremiah shook his hand and turned to Raye.

Raye extended her hand to Jeremiah expecting a shake but got a warm kiss on her knuckles. She could feel a blush on her cheeks, but regained herself. "Nice to see you again Jeremiah." She purposely pulled her hand back and turned to Nathaniel. "How are you Nathaniel? How is the art world doing?"

"Charmed, Raye. It's doing fine. The gallery is on the up and up."

"Fantastic. Well would one of you be so kind as to get a lady a drink?"

"I'll get it for you Raye." Jeremiah briskly walked over to a waiter and grabbed a drink from his tray and quickly walked back to the group. A frown came onto his handsome face when he noticed that Raye was gone already. "Where's Raye?"

"Oh, she saw a friend to chat with. I'll take that drink from you." Darien smiled at Jeremiah and grabbed the drink from his hand.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Serena, Amy and Lita walked up the steps of the mansion and walked into the mansion. They dropped off their coats at the check in and entered the ball room. There were people everywhere and drinks aplenty. Of course Serena didn't recognize anyone, but she expected that. Amy and Lita however seemed to know plenty of people and quickly left her to go mingle. 'Great! What did I say in the car? Don't ditch me!' Serena grabbed the nearest drink and walked to the side of the party. She surveyed the people for a bit but lost interest quickly and slipped out a side door to a balcony.

She took a deep breath in and stepped up to the rail. She looked up at the moon and sighed. She rarely got to see the moon from outdoors unless she was out hunting for lichens. It was so beautiful, a warm tear started to fall from her eye. She wiped it away and took a deep swig of her drink. She placed her drink on the railing and absently twirled a piece of her long blond hair in her fingers.

"You have beautiful hair."

Serena started and turned quickly reaching for her purse. 'Fuck, I didn't bring it!'

All she could see was the dark outline of a man holding a wine glass. Serena squinted her eyes and tried to get a better look. The man stepped forward and downed the dark red liquid in his glass. He was wearing a black suit with a dark red tie. He had on a black mask as well. Serena's breath caught in her throat at the sheer darkness of the man.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I didn't think anyone else would come out here."

"No, it's okay. I was just going back in."

"Not on my account, I hope."

"Of course not. My friends are probably looking for me."

"Won't you stay and chat for a second?"

Darien couldn't let this girl get away. She was too breathtaking. The lightness of her blond hair deeply contrasted with her black dress and mask. She looked like a pearl set in velvet. He extended his hand to her. "I'm Darien Shields."

"Serena Casteel."

Darien lightly kissed her hand and quickly covered it with his other. He didn't want to let go of her warmth that just seemed to exude from her in waves.

Serena was captivated by the man in front of her. His smile was heart stopping and his voice was drawing her to him. She couldn't leave if she wanted to; there seemed to be a force that kept her with him. Fear started to edge its way in her mind and she lightly pulled her hand back and looked down. "What do you do, Mr. Shields?"

Darien walked closer to her and tipped her chin up. "It's Darien."

Serena looked into the black abyss of his eyes and sighed. She could get lost in his eyes. She brought her hands up and placed them on the softness of his suit and brought them up to his chest.

Darien placed his hands on her neck and made slow lazy circles with his thumbs on her pulse. It was skyrocketing. With a slowness that seemed to take years their lips met. It was light at first but quickly became demanding. He felt like he was drowning in the sweetness that was the angel in front of him.

A slight moan escaped Serena's lips and she slowly pulled back from the heated kiss. She brought her arms up and around Darien's neck to hold on as if she was drowning. She didn't think she could walk away from him.

Darien looked down at the creamy skin of Serena's neck. He could see the pulse of her neck and a slowly brought his lips down to it. She sighed against his neck and he gave a slow growl as the hunger that had started once he saw her grow to painful proportions. He had to have her. His tongue lightly licked her skin and it seemed that she turned her head to give him better access. He couldn't take the temptation anymore. He slowly brought his mouth down on her neck and sunk his teeth in. He was bombarded with the sweetest blood he had tasted in years.

Serena felt a slight pain but it quickly vanished and was replaced by intense feeling of pleasure. Her breath quickened and she grabbed tighter onto Darien. Waves and waves on pleasure shot threw her body and warmed her to her core. "Darien…"

Darien's eyes snapped open and he pulled back. He licked the small droplets of blood that dripped from her neck and placed a small kiss at her puncture wounds.

Serena's eyes snapped open and she backed away. She placed her hands on her neck and froze. What had just happened to her? She had just been bitten by a vampire and she didn't even realize it was happening. She tried to run to the door but was stopped. "Get away from me!"

Darien stared at her in shock and released her hand. Serena slowly backed away still holding her neck and ran into the mansion. With a smile Darien walked back to the balcony rail and slid his tongue over his teeth. 'She won't get far. I'm not done with her yet.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Yea! Done chapter. I hope you guys appreciate that I am staying overtime at work right now to get this out to you so it isn't edited. I have to get home and pack for my trip. I'm kidding though; I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review if you get a chance! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello vigilant readers! I'm back from a fantastic vacation (if you have the means, I highly suggest visiting Mexico, it's a fantastic country. I went to Mazatlan, beautiful!) and ready for writin! I wanted to start off by answering some of the reviews I got (which I greatly appreciate!). Also, if you haven't noticed, I edited the last chapter because some of you pointed out mistakes. Thanks!**

Anonymous: One question, if liquor was the only human indulgence that Darien allowed himself then why was he smoking a cigar at the party?

EJ: Fantastic point and I didn't catch that when I was writing. Thanks for pointing that out. I actually didn't even edit the last chapter; I just wrote it and posted it so I'm sorry for the mistake. Also, it wasn't a cigar it was a cigarette, I don't care for cigars, I don't smoke cigarettes either so that's why I switched it to wine. Smoking was the only good reason I would have Darien outside so that's why I picked it but I changed it so…

Samantha: What kind of story is this? How does her parents die and then she goes partying? This is nothing like the preview. And then when I get all into the story there's nothing else to read. I'm very disappointed. You're stories are usually much better. But update soon, cause I wanna read more….

EJ: Okay, I'm assuming that you're talking about how in the first chapter Serena's parents were killed and in the second she meets up with Lita and Amy and they go out. When I wrote that last chapter I specifically put in that her parents died two years before so there is a significant gap. This story is going somewhere with her parent's death and how she is basically a wanderer. I think it is exactly what my preview says. I'm not upset or mad or trying to put you down in the least, it was just miscommunication in the story. I hope you still read my story and also, the reason why there was nothing after the second chapter is because I hadn't written the third one yet. Give me at least a couple days or at least a week please.

Swim Bunny123: You might get more reviews if you actually had your story on the main sight for this. I had to do a search to find this, so I went back to the main page where I should find your story, and it wasn't there. Don't' know how to fix it, but hope that you can.

EJ: Thanks a million for pointing that out! I actually looked though and if you go to Anime, Rating: M, it's on the second page at the bottom. I don't know if you looked there but it's there. My stories never seem to make the newest stories site so don't ever bother looking there for them. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or any of the characters, I just like putting them in crazy situations!

Review when you can and tell me when I fuck up. Thanks! On with the story!

XoX Blue Eyes XoX –ElysianJude

Serena walked back into the party and walked straight to the bathroom. Thankfully it was only for one person and she quickly locked the door once she was inside. She removed her mask and walked up to the mirror. Her face was a little pale but there was still color in her cheeks. She removed her hand from her neck and craned it to the side. Two puncture wounds were staring back at her on her neck. She slammed her fist down in anger and turned away from the mirror.

"How could this have happened? I'm always so careful and I know when I'm being tricked by a vampire. How did he get past my defenses?

'_Because he was gorgeous and you didn't want to stop him. When was the last time you felt that way with anyone?'_

"Oh shut up! Who needs men anyway?"

'_Obviously, you do, if you just let a vampire bite you, and what did he say his name was? Darien Shields, the Vampire King?'_

"Fuck! I have to get out of here!"

Serena pushed her thoughts aside and put her mask back on. She walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Amy and Lita.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Nathanial leaned back against a tall white pillar in the ball room and did a slow search of the party. All the regular riff-raff of the city had showed up; it was always the same at these things for him. He looked to his right and a frown formed on his face. 'Great, Kathryn Robson's here.' The blonde turned around and gave him an icy glare and turned back to her date. 'Bitch.' His short relationship with model had ended badly since he was the one who let her go. With a sigh, he grabbed a drink from a waiter walking by and took a short swig. He saw Zachary approaching and gave him a quick nod.

"Decent party, Zach. It seems to be lacking in the female department however."

"No one for you to play with, Nate? Kathryn is over there, why don't you go and say hi."

Nathanial bared his teeth at Zach, which only produced a laugh from him. "I think I'm going to head out early if you don't mind."

"No wait a second, tell me what you think of that girl over there. I can't keep my eyes off her."

Nathaniel looked to where Zachary pointed and smiled. A petite, blue haired woman was standing talking to Keith. She looked like a little pixie fairy. "Cute. What's she talking to Keith for?"

"They work together at the hospital. Her name's Amy." Zachary stared at the woman with longing in his eyes. She was beautiful with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. A smile spread across her face at something Keith was saying and a laugh glided out of her throat. Zachary was captivated.

Nathaniel looked at his friend with a smile. "Human, Vampire or Lichen?"

"Human."

"Hmm, is she marked?"

"Not that I can see; she's pure."

"Interesting. Well happy hunting. Cheers." The two friends tapped their drinks together and turned back to Zachary's new conquest. Nathaniel turned to place his empty glass on the nearest table when he bumped hands with someone dropping their glass. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"It's ok, neither was I." Lita beamed a large smile at the gorgeous man in front of her. He had long, brown hair that was pulled away from his face and held secure behind his neck. He was tall, taller then her and that was rare. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a black tie. She could feel a blush steal across her cheeks as a smile spread across his face. "I'm Lita Roberts."

"Nathaniel Taylor." He grabbed her extended hand and gave a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Nice to meet you, Lita. What brings you here tonight?"

"I came with a friend of mine. She knows a friend of the host, I think."

"He happens to be my close friend. What's your friend's name?

"Amy Kearns. She is over there, actually."

Nathaniel smiled in Amy's direction and turned to Zachary who had moved closer to eavesdrop on the conversation. _"Ask her if she has a boyfriend" _Zachary asked in his mind.

"_Do your own field work. I'm busy."_

"_You fucking prick. Ask her or I'll bring Kathryn over here!"_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Wouldn't I?"_

Nathaniel smiled at Lita who seemed confused that he wasn't speaking. "Tell me, Lita, is your friend with anyone right now?"

A flash of jealousy flashed before her eyes and her smile faded a little. 'Damn that Amy for always attracting the good ones!' She thought to herself. "No, she's single. Want me to introduce you?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I was only asking for a friend. Care to dance?" Nathaniel extended his hand to Lita and gave her a winning smile.

With a swift nod, Lita grabbed his hand and was starting to walk onto the dance floor when her other arm was grabbed. She turned to an upset Serena who has holding onto her neck and looking about wildly.

"What's wrong Serena? You look a little pale."

"I need to get out of here, Lita. Do you mind if I go?"

"I'll be with you in a second Nathaniel."

"Absolutely, take your time." Nathaniel eyed Serena slowly and ran his eyes over her. She had been bitten but by who? As the two girls spoke, he took a step forward and took a short sniff of the air. His eyes opened wide and he turned to scan the room. _"Darien?"_

"_Nathaniel, what have I said about speaking to me this way? You know I detest it."_

"_I'm sorry, but I just would like you to know that your pet is leaving."_

"_I'll get her later, but thanks for letting me know."_

Nathaniel turned back to the two girls and gave a soft sigh. 'This girl will never get away from him now.'

"I just called Seiya to come pick me up, Lita. Don't worry about me; stay here!"

"Are you sure Serena? Why are you leaving? Are you sick?"

"I'm just a little tired from the trip, I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay Serena, be safe."

"I will. Tell Amy I said bye too."

Serena turned away from her friend and walked quickly to the door. A coldness swept over her as she got to the door and she a shudder ripped threw her body. She turned around at the door and immediately saw Darien in the middle of the ball room. She could feel him in her mind and his hands on her body but she pushed his mind out and turned away. She wouldn't be taken in by a vampire; she was going to beat this.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"_How's my angel?"_

"_I'm good dad. How did the hunting go?" She wrapped her arms around her father for a big bear hug. She always missed him when he went out to hunt._

"_It went good Serena. I actually have something I want to talk to you about. It's very important."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Sweetheart, you're going to be thirteen next month and I wanted to have an adult talk."_

"_You're not going to talk about sex, are you, because I really don't want to hear it."_

"_No Serena, no sex talk, that's for your mother to handle and frankly, something you shouldn't be doing until your 30! That's not what I wanted to say. Serena, two more families have been killed."_

"_Oh, Dad, are they coming for us next?"_

"_I don't know but we have to be careful and stick to the escape plan. You remember it right?"_

"_Of course. Be careful Daddy……"_

Serena hugged her coat tighter around herself and looked around for Seiya's car. She didn't have any weapons to defend herself but she was sure she wasn't going to be attacked again right outside the party. 'At least I better not!' A picture of her parents flitted across her mind as a tears started to build on the corners of her eyes. She quickly blinked them away and waved her hand when she saw Seiya approach.

She quickly got in his car and buckled her seatbelt as he pulled quickly away from the mansion. "Thanks for coming. I didn't have anyone else to call."

"Anything for you, babe. Let me get you back to my place."

Serena laid her head on the cool window and closed her eyes. 'What a night!' she thought and she had only been at the party for an hour.

_She turned the page in her book and looked at her mom through her vanity mirror. Her mom loved to brush her hair and it felt good to be pampered, so she let her, even though she was fourteen. She looked back down at her book and could faintly hear her father talking to someone in the family room. "Who is dad talking to?"_

"_Um, I think a camper got lost and he's using the phon….." _

_A loud crash of glass was heard and both women jumped in fright. A growl of a beast was heard and Serena backed away from the door in fear and grabbed the arm of her mother. She turned to her with wide eyes and a pale face. "Serena, you have to get out of here!"_

"_No, Mom, Dad said you had to come too!" _

"_I am going to help your father, get out of here now!" With a push to the window, Serena jumped out and took off running. She could hear a faint scream of her mother but shut her eyes and ran faster. If she went back, her father would be very upset. A pain in her side had her stopping and ducking behind a large bush. She put her hands together and prayed to whoever would listen. _

_She curled up in a ball when she heard footsteps in the distance. They were coming. They were lichens, she knew their roar anywhere. She could hear their voices and peeked through the bush to get a good look at them. Three of them, she committed their faces to memory and ducked back behind the bush. A small twig broke under her hand and she froze in fear. They stopped but didn't come over. She stayed as quiet as possible for the next half hour until she was positive they were gone. Exhaustion got the best of her and she feel into a deep sleep with the symphony of nightlife playing all around her._

_As the morning sun started to shine, Serena got up and ran back to her house. What was waiting for her was not what she had expected. As she looked at the lifeless bodies of her parents, a pain hit her in the stomach and something turned off in her mind…._

Serena slowly opened her eyes as Seiya turned down his street. She was thinking of her parents now only because she had been bitten and she had failed them. She still hadn't found Tony, Hayden or Frank which she had found out over the years were the ones who killed her parents. She looked at the passing scenery and thought of the day she saw her parent's bodies. She knew what turned off in her mind. Her father had warned her countless times that something like this would happen, she just didn't think so early. Something about seeing her parents, so cruelly killed just made her realize that crying was going to do nothing and to mourn would just say that they had won. She was going to avenge her father and mother.

Serena lightly touched her neck and a small wave of pleasure swept threw her. She quickly pulled her hand away and turned to Seiya who had an angry look on his face. "You okay Seiya?"

"Not really, were here." He pulled into his apartment complex and got out and quickly walked around to help Serena out of the car. They walked into the building and went right up to his room. Yaten and Taiki were already in the room and watching TV. Taiki quickly turned it off when they walked in.

"Serena, how are you?"

"Been better, Tai."

"She's been bitten." Seiya removed his coat and grabbed Serena's to put away.

Yaten jumped up and walked up to Serena and looked at her wound. "It looks clean, we can probably give you the antidote and you should be fine." He patted her arm and turned to Seiya who didn't look convinced.

"Serena, you have 24 hours for this. If you don't go to him, then you can't bite him back and be changed. I want you to stay here, we can make sure you don't leave and go to him. Then tomorrow night, the wounds will heal and you'll be fine."

"I don't that's going to work Seiya. I can feel him calling me now."

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other with confused expressions. "What are you two talking about? She'll be fine if we give her the antidote."

"Yaten is right. The change only happens when she has been bitten by an ancient and she bites him back. Serena should be fine."

"I was bitten by an ancient."

"Oh…" Taiki looked at his brothers who seemed to have nothing to say as well.

"I knew it! There is nothing to do! He bit me and I can feel him right now! Why the hell did this happen to me! I'm always so safe! What the fuck am I going to do now?"

Serena sat down hard on the nearest chair and covered her face with her hands. She knew she was a strong person but she didn't know if she could beat this. So many things had changed over the years when you had been bitten. If a young vampire bites you, you will only turn if they turn you but if you get bitten by an ancient, you only turn if you bite them back. There was a certain toxin they emitted to those they wanted to come back to them. It usually worked because they were so strong and few could resist when they started to call for them. She could feel Darien all over and it was starting to hurt. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Seiya.

"We won't let you leave. You'll be fine. Let's give you the antidote anyway, maybe it can help." The antidote eradicated the vampire blood in your body and turned you back but only during a twenty-four hour period. It didn't work against ancient vampire blood; however, it was worth a try in Seiya's eyes.

Serena followed him to his bedroom and sat quietly as he inserted the needle in her arm and gave her the antidote. She knew it wouldn't work. She just wanted to go to bed and not think about Darien or the awful night she was having. 'I'm living a nightmare' she thought. "Seiya, can you take me back to my hotel please?"

"I want you to stay here where we can watch you."

"I know that but I didn't buy a hotel room for the night to not sleep there, we can come back in the morning."

"Alright, I'll tell Yaten and Taiki and we can go. How do you fell?"

"Like I'm being watched…."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Darien walked into his office and nodded at Frederick who was sitting in one of the chairs, sipping a drink.

"I do love it when people are prompt. Thank you for coming Frederick."

"I do what I can. I have to be at the bank in an hour so I hope you don't mind if we make this meeting quick."

"Not at all, what did you find?"

"Not much that goes well in your favor but her name is Serena Luna Casteel. Her father was Samuel Casteel, the hunter we had killed two years ago."

"Hmm, that's not good at all. Samuel…I thought he didn't have any children."

"So did I. He apparently didn't tell anyone about her birth, probably figuring that he was going to die eventually."

"Good point. So, how did she get away from your wonderful killing trio?"

"They never saw the girl. There was no sign of her at the house or around it so it's anyone's guess on where she was."

"Interesting. What do you know about her?"

"Well, for one thing she was fourteen at the time."

"Fourteen? That means she is only sixteen right now. That's a bit young…"

"And here I thought it didn't matter who you vampires marked."

Darien turned his eyes to Frederick and gave him a cold glare. "Watch yourself, Frederick. I don't have the patience to deal with your lichen sense of humor."

"All in good fun, Darien. I have heard from various people that she is a hunter now. She hunts mainly lichens but has been known to go after vampires as well. She is pretty lethal for someone so young."

Darien closed his eyes and pictured her. He had been calling to her since he had bitten her but she hadn't come. He knew she must have been in a great amount of pain by now because she was denying what was going to happen eventually. She was his now. He wasn't letting her go.

"Thank you for the information Frederick. I will handle this from here. I'll see you at the meeting in a couple months."

"You're welcome. Turning her would help our situation greatly since she has been killing so many. If you could speed up the process I would appreciate it." With a smile, Frederick turned and left Darien's office.

Darien sat back and slid his tongue across his teeth. He wanted her now and she was denying him. 'She'll come' he thought to himself. With a smile he turned back to his phone and paged for Penner to come to his office.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

He was feeding, she could feel it. She could feel the pleasure of the kill going through him. She closed her eyes and felt everything he was feeling. He wouldn't stop calling to her and the urge to leave was building to painful proportions. She couldn't get out of bed without falling to her knees in pain. Her neck was throbbing and touching it only intensified her need to go to him. She had 8 hours before all the pain would go away and she would leave New York and never come back.

_A faint rustle behind her made her crouch to the ground and tighten her grip on the silver tipped spear in her hand. He was right behind her waiting. Fear and adrenaline was pumping through her body at such high volumes; there was no way she would fail. If she did this first kill, all the rest would be easy._

_As the lichen jumped through the air, Serena dove to the ground and turned onto her back and stabbed the spear right in its heart with such precision it felt like she had been doing this all her life. The lichen fell to the ground and howled in pain. He was trying to pull out the spear but it was already burning through his chest. Serena wasted no time in grabbing another spear and stabbing it right into his stomach. _

_The lichen's body turned back to its human form and started to shake as the silver did its work. His body finally stilled and turned to ash right before Serena's eyes._

"_Bastard. It's what you deserve!" With a look of disgust at the pile of ash, Serena picked up her backpack and walked away._

She had been roaming ever since her parents' death. She had meet Lita and Amy a year afterwards and they had gotten along great. She had gone to France once and made friends with Mina Barrick. She was there for school but had since come back and was living in New York, too. Serena wasn't in the mood for a visit from the hyperactive blonde so she decided that she would just have to see her another time. Not in New York, though.

She was trying to keep her mind off the pain that was pounding through her body and the longing she felt to go to Darien. She knew where he was; he was in his office looking over paperwork. He had just killed his partner but let some lackeys of his finish off with the body. This repulsed Serena to no end but she couldn't help wanting him. The hunger for him was so powerful. She was amazed she had lasted this long.

Darkness entered the room as the moon shown in the sky. Serena opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. Two hours left. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to go to him; she wanted him more then anything else in her life. Whenever she thought of him, the pain went away and she felt calm and relaxed. She got out of bed and pulled on her shoes. Seiya was sleeping in the arm chair next to the bed and didn't stir as she walked by him. She tiptoed out of the apartment and ran down the stairs and out the door. The pain wasn't as intense the closer she got to Darien. She closed her eyes and tried to find out where he was, he was in his mansion, sleeping. She got in the nearest cab and gave the driver the address she saw in her mind. So many feelings and emotions were going threw her head but she didn't dwell on them or she would go back to Seiya's and never see Darien again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Darien got under his bed sheets and laid back. Serena hadn't come and it seemed she was going to fight it. She was sleeping, in another man's bed. Darien was angry, but he would get her back. She wouldn't get far from him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Serena climbed up and over the large fence that guarded Darien's mansion from the outside world. She dropped down onto the soft grass and ran across the lawn. Thankfully he didn't have any security. The pain was all but gone but a soft throbbing at her neck. Her eyes had darkened to dark navy as she climbed up the tree outside Darien's balcony and jumped onto it. She slowly opened his door and walked in. He was sound asleep in his bed, on his back. 'Perfect' she thought.

Serena silently walked into the bedroom and glided over to Darien's bed. He was so beautiful when he slept. The blankets had fallen down to his torso and Serena got an eyeful of his amazing chest and stomach. She carefully got onto the bed and straddled Darien's stomach. She placed her hands on the muscles of his stomach and slid them up to his neck. His eyes snapped open at the contact and he looked up at Serena in shock. Serena cocked her head to the side and looked at Darien with pain in her eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"Serena, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I need you, I want you." Darien sat up and looked into Serena's dark eyes. Her mind wasn't in control now, her eyes were too dark-- she was being led by her primal need to have him. A handsome smile spread across his face as she brushed her hands across his neck.

Serena stared at Darien's neck and ever so slowly brought her lips to the soft skin and kissed it. She inhaled his scent and sighed in pleasure. "I want you too." She opened her mouth and bit into his neck. The pain in her neck was gone in an instant and she could feel everything that was Darien go inside her body as she drank his blood. She could hear his groan of pleasure as he pulled her closer to him. The heat of his body was only making the pleasure for her that much more intense. She pulled back when she could feel her heartbeat slow down drastically. She was dying!

Darien placed his hands on her face and kissed her cold lips. Her mouth opened lightly as if in welcome and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He could taste his blood in her mouth and it sent a shock of pleasure through him. He glided his tongue over her teeth and felt the sharpness of her fangs as they grew in. She was changing right before him. He pulled away from her soft lips and moved down to her neck and licked the two puncture holes that were starting to close.

Serena's eyes opened wide and she threw her head back in pain. Her whole body hurt her. She was dying and the pain was excruciating, but there was still the pleasure of Darien's blood coursing through her body which was the only thing that was keeping her from passing out. "I…need to….lay down."

Darien held onto Serena as her body went limp. He laid her next to him and held her close. He always got what he wanted.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Serena opened her eyes slowly and looked around the dark room. She felt like a truck had run her over. She tried to get up but a heavy arm was stopping her. She turned over to see the sleeping face of Darien. She softly lifted up his arm and got out of bed. She brought her finger to her mouth and felt the sharpness of her new teeth. She walked around the room and got to Darien's desk. She took out a pen and paper and wrote him a goodbye note. She was leaving and he was never going to see her again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**All done! Yea! I got this out quicker then I expected because of the reviews I got. I wanted to clear up any confusion, that and I don't feel like working right now. Review if you get a chance and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be out before Thanksgiving. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I'm back and getting down to writin! I'm throwing some curveballs in this chapter so if it gets too confusing, just ask me. I've decided to answer reviews on my profile page or whatever you want to call it. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Here is a list of who are Human, Vampire and Lichen because you are going to want to know this. I will test you next week, haha just kidding.**

**Humans: Amy, Mina, and Lita (not many of my main characters)**

**Vampires: Darien, Serena (now she is), Jeremiah (Jadeite), Nathaniel (Nephrite), Zachary (Zoisite), Keith (Kunzite), Seiya, Taiki and Yaten (mini twist that they're vampires and Serena is friends with them)**

**Lichens: Frederick (Fiore), David (Diamond), Eden (Emerald), Sean (Sapphire), Richard (Rubeus), Catsy, Birdy, Avery, Prisma, Tony (Tigers Eye), Hayden (Hawks Eye), and Frank (Fish Eye).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! Also, there is an itty bitty lemon scene in here, nothing crazy but I wanted to warn you guys ahead of time in case you're not into that.**

XoX Blue Eyes XoX –ElysianJude

Serena signed her name on the bottom of her letter and placed it on the pillow. She blew a kiss at Darien's sleeping form and walked onto the balcony where she came and left the estate. Without looking back she ran down the street and climbed the nearest building. She had to admit it; she was more agile and quicker then before. 'It could be the fact that I'm not human anymore or alive for that matter' she thought to herself.

She jumped from building to building and stopped on the roof of Seiya's building. It would be sunrise in an hour and she wasn't sure of what kind of powers she possessed. She was a new vampire but she had Darien's, an ancient, blood inside her so she could be immune to sunlight. Deciding to not take any chances she rushed into the building and walked down the steps to Seiya's floor.

She walked into his apartment slowly and tried to sneak into his bedroom. As she opened the door she was greeted the angry face of Seiya sitting on the empty bed.

"Seiya…you're up early…"

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Will you take 'out'?"

Seiya gave her an evil eye and stood up to walk to the bedroom window. "You went to him didn't you?"

"I couldn't take the pain anymore! He was everywhere in my mind, I couldn't escape him. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for falling asleep. Are you changed?"

"Yes."

Seiya rested his head on the cold windowpane and sighed. "Well, another one bites the dust, I guess."

"I guess. I'll get my things. I need the get out of here."

"Where are you going to go? You can stay here."

"I never know where I'm going, I am going to try to see if I can even walk out in the sunlight and if so, I will say goodbye to Amy and Lita and get out of here."

"You can't escape him now Serena. He bit you, you bit him back, and that means you're mated now."

"Mated nothing; I didn't agree to shit and I am not going to betray my parents by sleeping with the enemy. I'll probably just go out and hunt like always." She grabbed her bag and walked over to Seiya at the window. The sun was now climbing slowly and she lightly reached her hand out to the thin rays. Nothing happened. She pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around Seiya's waist. "Thank you for trying to help me. I know I let you down."

Seiya turned around and pulled Serena in close. "You didn't let me down, that's what I love about you-- you'll get through this. Are you going to make the blood substitute?"

A tear escaped her eye as she clung to one of her best friends. "Yes, I'll start when I get out of New York. I might head over to Virginia and stay there for a while and make the substitute there. I don't want to kill anyone."

Seiya reluctantly released Serena and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a box and handed it to Serena. She opened the box and found about 50 vials of red liquid. She pulled one out and read the label: _Crimson_. She looked up at Seiya with fresh tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Virginia isn't exactly next door and you will probably need to feed soon. They're arranged by blood type. Try not to use all of the type O first because it's the best. Be careful Sere."

"I will, thanks Seiya. Are you going to welcome me to the club of the undead?"

"I would have hoped I would never have to welcome you but you never get what you want. Welcome."

Serena gave her friend one last hug and headed out of his room. At the door of the apartment she gave him one last smile and walked out. It always amazed her that she had killed so many lichens and vampires and hated them all but one of the most important people in her life, happened to be a vampire.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Darien looked out over his estate from his balcony window. He braced his hands on the railing and dropped his chin to his chest.

She left him.

His eyes darkened as he thought about waking to find his bed empty. She left a note that only insulted him more.

"_I'm not coming back…..You'll never see me again…..I think I love you…."_

Love! Bullshit! Love was an emotion for the worthless humans his people fed on, not for the immortal. What they shared together was much stronger then some weak human emotion.

He could feel the presence of his sister before she got close enough to touch him but he didn't acknowledge her. She glided her hand across his bare shoulders and hopped onto the railing to face him. She was dressed in a deep purple suit with purple heels. Her black hair was pulled away from her face in a long pony tail which accented her swan like neck. She gave him a beguiling smile leaned back against her hands.

"What troubles you, brother dear?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I had my door locked for a reason."

"You always have your door locked, never stopped me before. What's wrong?"

Without answering, Darien turned and walked back into his bedroom. He walked straight to his desk where he placed Serena's letter and tossed it into the garbage. He moved to walk to the bathroom when he heard the crinkle of paper. He turned to see Raye opening the letter he just threw out. He swiftly walked over to her and ripped the note away, baring his teeth. "Mind your own business, sister; I wouldn't want to have to punish you."

Raye backed up and crossed her arms over her chest. He was getting the cold look she hated in his eyes and his stance. She'd been punished before and hated thinking about it. She steeled her spine and stared right back at her brother. "You mated with someone didn't you? By the looks of that letter, she left you. Doesn't surprise me since you are one of the biggest assholes walking the earth. Who was she?"

"None of your fucking business!"

"I'm your goddamn sister Darien, not a business partner! We have to trust each other; you're all I have in this fucking family!"

Darien turned away and ran his hands threw his hair. He didn't have control, and he never liked that. With a sigh he looked back down at the note in his hand. "I met her at the party the other night. I had no idea who she was or where she came from but I wanted her. I bit her, she came last night and bit me back, left me this worthless piece of paper and left."

Raye walked towards her brother and grabbed his hand. He slowly turned to her and she smiled. "She'll be back, you're mated. She can't stay away forever. How old was she?"

"16."

"16! Jesus Darien! She's just a kid."

"I didn't know that when I bit her, and don't talk to me about feeding on children! What about Chad? He was only 17!"

Raye released his hand and smothered a smile that threatened to form on her face. "So what! I don't look a day over 17 and he was the stupid one for trying to sleep with me on the first date!"

With a smile, Darien gave Raye's pony tail a soft tug. "What are you dressed up for?"

Raye smoothed out her skirt and smiled. "I have an appointment at the bank this morning."

"The bank? Going to get a job love?"

"Job? Please, I just need to speak to Jeremiah for a minute. I can't go looking haggard, can I?" She flashed her brother a large smile and sashayed out of the room. 'God help Jeremiah' Darien thought as he walked into the bathroom.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Raye slid her sunglasses on and got out of her car. She grabbed her purse and walked into the bank. She walked up to the front desk and gave the secretary a smile.

"Catsy, it's been a while, how have you been?"

"Raye! You look fabulous! Everything is fine, you?"

"Oh, couldn't be better. Is Jeremiah in?"

"Yes he is, let me make sure he is off his conference call."

Raye looked down at her nails and brushed him against her suit. She perked up her ears when she heard Jeremiah pick up the phone. He was surprised she was there, he needed a couple minutes. She smirked to herself and looked up at Catsy's face.

"Give him like two minutes then go on up to his office. You know where it is right?"

"Third floor?"

"Yup, how's Darien been?"

"Oh you know my brother, brooding in his office and making everyone's life miserable. Your sisters?"

"They're fine, Avery just mated with Sean so they're off on some vacation together; Prisma and Birdy are around here somewhere."

"Fab! Tell Avery and Sean congratulations for me. Call me soon so we can go out Catsy."

"I will Raye, bye!"

Raye walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. The doors slowly opened and she walked out and straight to Jeremiah's office. She gave his door a soft knock and waited.

"Come in."

She opened the door and walked in. "Hello Jeremiah, I hope you're not too busy, I know I should call first…"

"Nonsense Raye, you're welcome anytime, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, no, I'm fine thanks."

Jeremiah got out of his chair and walked to his bar. He needed a drink, badly! Raye never came around for casual calls. He poured himself a drink and turned to lean against the bar. "What can I do for you Raye?"

Raye stood and walked slowly over to Jeremiah. She didn't need to speak to him about anything, but there was something he could do for her. She could see him tense and that made her smile. She stood right in front of him, close enough that her breasts lightly touched his chest. She looked him in the eye and grabbed the drink from his hand and took a sip. "Mmm, did I mention that you threw a great party the other night?"

Jeremiah regained himself and gave Raye a large smile. In his mind, he was already doing backflips, she had finally come to him and he was going to take full advantage. "Did I mention that you looked fantastic at the party?"

Raye dipped her finger in the drink and slowly outlined Jeremiah's lips with the warm liquid. His tongue darted out and softly sucked on her finger tip. With a sigh, she looked back to his eyes and smiled. "Actually you did mention it but it wasn't something I didn't already know." She placed the cup on the bar behind Jeremiah and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Warmth shot through her body at the touch and she craved for more.

Jeremiah was in heaven. He deepened the kiss and was rewarded with a soft moan from Raye. He glided his hands down her body and reached around to hoist her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her manicured nails to his suit jacket and quickly unbuttoned it. "Raye, Jesus, I've been waiting forever for you." He unbuttoned her jacket and threw it across the room.

Raye threw her head back as Jeremiah removed her shirt and feasted on her neck. She grabbed his belt and tore it off and quickly unbuttoned his pants. "Well I'm here now."

Jeremiah pushed Raye's skirt to her waist and slowly kneeled down to leave soft kisses on her thighs. Her scent of wildflowers bombarded him as he quickly slid his hands to her underwear straps and pulled the offending cloth off. He started a hot trail of kisses up her body from her waist to her breasts where he slowly licked and kissed the soft mounds of flesh. When he got to her neck he breathed in deep and slid her body closer.

Raye reached out and pulled down on Jeremiah's boxers till they slid to the ground. She moved her hot body forward and laid heated kisses against his neck. "Now Jeremiah, I want you now..."

Those words did him in. Jeremiah grabbed her legs at the back of the knee and slide fluidly inside her warm heat. A deep groan escaped him as he moved in and out of her. He wrapped his arm around her lower back and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Raye moved her hips in time to Jeremiah's thrusts and threw her head back as the pleasure coursed through her body. She sighed his name brought her hands to his hair and ran her fingers threw the soft waves. She bit her lips to stifle the scream that was burning in her throat. She turned her eyes to Jeremiah's face and saw so much devotion and burning need that her breath caught in her throat. As she reached her peak she grabbed his neck and bit down.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Serena walked past a sunglass stand on the street and quickly pocketed the first set of shades she could grab and casually continued to walk. She turned her head slightly to see if she had been seen but the cashier was too busy with another customer. She placed the frames on her face and crossed the street.

She walked into Amy and Lita's apartment complex and went right up to their floor. She knocked on the door and tapped her foot in time to the rock music across the hall. She had taken a vile of the blood substitute before she got there and she was feeling pretty well. She would be able to beat this and never have to feed on a human.

Lita trudged to the door and opened it, gave Serena a swift nod before walking back to her room. She jumped back into bed and pulled the covers haphazardly over herself. She opened one eye and saw Serena walk into her bedroom. "Hey Sere, I thought you were going to stay here last night." She pulled the blanket back over her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

Serena sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. She had never really had something like this. In her parents' cabin, her room was small and only had the bare necessities. With a sigh she flopped onto her back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "I meant to but I had some things to take care of and crashed at Seiya's." 'Not a complete lie but…..okay, it was a lie.'

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing good. How did the rest of the party turn out? Is Amy here?"

Lita pushed the blanket back and grabbed a hair tie from the nightstand to pull back her hair. "It was really fun, actually. It sucked you had to leave. I met this great guy there actually. I'm meeting him again this weekend. Amy is at work but she should be back in an hour or so."

Serena continued to look at the ceiling. She didn't know how to approach one of her best friends about what had happened to her. What would Lita and Amy think? Would they stop talking to her?

"You okay Sere? I was about to make breakfast, you hungry?"

Serena turned to Lita and took off her sunglasses. The quick intake of breath from Lita was what she expected. The change did little to her body or skin color since she had always been light skinned but her eyes had lightened to a pale sky blue. She stood up and walked to Lita's desk.

"Were you bitten Serena?" Lita held her breath and crossed her fingers under the cover. The human numbers were getting smaller by the day and it was harder to take when a close friend was turned.

"Yea, I was bitten. It happened at the party."

"Oh, Serena. Why didn't you tell me then? I could have found the antidote for you!"

"It wouldn't have worked. I was bitten by an ancient."

With a sigh, Lita got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on. "I guess you don't want breakfast then."

A lone tear dropped from Serena's eye but she quickly wiped it away. "Lita, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was happening. You know how careful I am."

Lita walked quickly over to Serena and wrapped her arms around her friend. "There isn't anything to be sorry about Sere. What's done is done. What are you going to do now?"

Serena hugged Lita tight and refused to let go. "I'm going to head down to Virginia and make the substitute. Damn that Darien!"

"Darien! Darien Shields! He is the one who bit you?"

"Yea, you know him?"

"You remember Raye right? You two never get along and fought whenever you're in town."

"What about her?"

"She's Darien's sister."

Serena pulled back and slapped her hand to her mouth to ward off the giggles that were about to erupt. "Are you kidding Lita?"

"No Serena, I'm serious! If she finds out that you're mated with her brother she is going to have a fit! Almost like the time you tried to ram a stake in her heart when she was sleeping!"

"Serves the stupid wench right! She called me a hobo!"

"Serena…."

"Okay, okay don't start. Raye won't have to worry because I'm leaving town anyway. I should go. I have a long way to walk."

Lita gave Serena a quick kiss on the forehead and walked her to the door. "Be careful Serena. Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you're invincible."

"Yea yea. Tell Amy I said bye. I'll keep in touch." Serena walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby and out of the building. She pulled on her sunglasses and walked to the corner of the street. She continued to walk around the city without any real path of where she was going. Once in Manhattan she walked around the streets looking up at the tall buildings. She had always loved walking around in the city; it was always so busy and exciting. She looked around at the buildings until one caught her eye and a smile crept across her lips and a plan formed in her mind. 'Okay so I said I never wanted to see him again but one more time won't hurt' she thought to herself.

She looked around the shops until she spotted one that sold women's suits. She walked right in and strolled around the shop. She still had the women's credit card from when she first got into the city and she was more then happy to use it. A friendly sales clerk walked up to her and she quickly relayed that she was looking for a black business suit that was business like but sexy at the same time. With a smile, the clerk walked her right up to a mannequin with a fantastic black suit that was just what she was looking for. Serena grabbed her size and walked to the dressing room to try on the outfit. 'Perfect' she thought to herself. She turned to the door when the clerk came by with a pair of black pumps that matched perfectly. Serena ripped the tags off the outfit and passed them to the woman with the credit card and shoved her clothes in her knapsack.

Serena pulled her hair into a nice ponytail and pulled on her shades as she walked out of the store towards Shields, Mansfield and Penner. She walked right up to the front desk and smiled at the secretary.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, is Darien Shields in?"

"Yes, he is. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't, but if you could tell him it's Ms. Casteel, I'm sure he will remember me."

"Okay. Hold on one second Ms. Casteel."

Serena dropped her knapsack to the ground and cursed herself for not asking if the shop could hold it for her.

"You can go right up Ms. Casteel. He is on the 9th floor, and his office is to your left."

"Thank you." Serena grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator. Excitement was coursing through every part of her body. 'So I said I would never see him again-- I lied.' She walked out of the elevator and strolled to the first office to the left. 'Darien Shields' was written on a gold plate on the door. She turned the knob without knocking and walked in closing the door behind her. Darien was sitting behind his desk looking as delicious as ever in his dark navy suit and tie. She lightly licked her lips and dropped her bag as she walked towards his desk.

Darien swiftly signed his name on the document before him and looked up. Heat surged threw his body as he watched Serena walk towards his desk. Her black suit made her look like a sleek panther ready to pounce. A handsome smile spread across his face as he leaned back in his chair. "You should really start going by Mrs. Shields".

Serena returned the smile and propped herself onto the corner of Darien's desk crossing her legs and picked up the crucifix paper weight on his desk. She tossed it from hand to hand and looked around the office. "I was never one to like names that had the same letter for the first and last. Serena Shields just doesn't ring as well as Serena Casteel. Besides, last time I checked we weren't married."

A flash of anger crossed Darien's eyes. She was trying to push his buttons and he knew it. He sat upright in his chair and leaned towards her. He slid his finger up her smooth leg and stopped at her thigh. "Did you want me to propose love?"

Serena ignored the warmth that was starting to form between her legs and twirled the crucifix on one finger. "It won't be necessary, Darien. I actually only stopped by to torture you, then I'm leaving town."

"Hmmm, so I gathered from your letter. What makes you think I would let you leave now that you're here?"

Serena dropped the weight on his desk and slid herself in front of him and uncrossed her legs. She removed her sunglasses and pulled the hair tie from her hair. She shook her hair out and looked Darien in the eye. "I'm only 16 Darien. Do you really think that your clients will stick around once they find out that you are married to a 16 year old? This world may be becoming overrun by your kind but there are still plenty of humans out there who frown upon statutory rape."

Darien slid both hands up her skirt and pulled her onto his lap. He couldn't care less what she was talking about. She looked so sexy when she released her hair and her eyes had become so clear they were mesmerizing. He wrapped his arms around her back and brought his face to her neck and inhaled. "It's our kind love and what makes you think I give a fuck what people think?"

Serena closed her eyes and tried to regain control. She pulled her hands to the back of her skirt and removed the small object she taped to her lower back.

Darien laid soft kisses on Serena's collar bone and slid his tongue up to her chin. He laid a soft kiss on her neck and tangled his fingers in her soft hair. He felt a soft prick in his neck and quickly pulled back. He looked into Serena's sad face and tried to lift his fingers to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes. He couldn't move.

Serena leaned forward and gave Darien a soft kiss on the lips and moved to his ear. "I can't understand how I want you as much as I do because I don't even know you and I hunt your kind. I can't stay here with you, it wouldn't work. Don't try to find me. The serum I gave you will wear off in 5 minutes." Serena removed herself from Darien's lap and put her sunglasses back on. She pulled her hair back up and walked to the door. She grabbed her bag and placed her hand on the handle. She turned back for one last look but was violently pushed against the door. She looked into the blackest eyes she had ever seen as fear pounded through her body.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**BWAHAHAHAHA! You want to know what Darien's going to do, don't you! Okay, I decided that Serena's letter in the last chapter of her leaving forever was a bit dramatic and I am going to say now that it was made because she was upset over becoming a vampire. I mean who wouldn't? Anyway, stick around for the next chapter and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guess whose bizzack? Your fanfiction wench, that's who! Okay, I'm just bored at work but that only means I can write out a new chapter in my story! I am really pleased with the outcome and I can see that you guys like the story too which totally rocks! I appreciate that loads! Oh, and BTW, my fantastic editor, SSj2Lizzie has come back to me! So if you notice changes in the last couple chapters, it's all thanks to my fab editor! Nothing big, just minor but needed nonetheless. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM so back off!**

XoX Blue Eyes XoX –ElysianJude

Chapter 4:

Serena took a shaky breath and tried to calm her nerves. "..Darien, I…"

Darien wrapped his hand around her soft neck and applied enough pressure that she wouldn't be able to speak. Anger couldn't even describe what was overtaking him. He made an attempt to calm himself but found it wouldn't work; he needed to get out of the office where no one would be able to interfere. He tightened his grip on her neck and moved to her ear. "Don't even attempt to make a sound."

Serena closed her eyes and made a silent prayer. _'I think God is a little out of reach right now'_. She cursed her stray thought and suddenly felt her body go weightless. Cold air slapped at her face and a shiver swept through her body. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt she was standing on solid ground again. They were in his bedroom. _'How the hell did we get here so quickly?' _Darien roughly pushed her to the ground. Serena scrambled to her bag and clutched it to her body.

"What the fuck were you thinking! Have you any idea what I could do to you right now for even attempting to disobey me!"

Serena stood up and crossed her hands over her chest. "I wasn't trying to kill you Darien, I just wanted to see you one last time before I left. I'm sorry if I was stupid enough to think you would understand why I can't stay here."

"What the fuck is there is understand? You're my mate!" Darien began to pace the room to calm his volatile temper.

Serena decided to try a different tact. "Darien, I'm sure you have found out some information about me but what do you really know? My parent's were both killed because my father was a vampire hunter. A vampire hunter Darien, do you know what that means? I'm betraying them but just being mated to you. I loved them so much and now there gone and I'm sure you are the one who ordered their deaths. I can't stay here with you Darien, I just can't." Serena wiped away the tear that had unknowingly escaped.

Darien walked over to his balcony door and looked out over his estate. He was never one to compromise when he wanted something. "Serena…I don't apologize for any of the decisions I make but since I know I caused you pain, I'm sorry." He slowly turned and walked up to place his hands on her face. The sadness in her clear blue eyes hurt him in a way he never thought possible.

Serena placed her hands on Darien's wrists but didn't pull his hands from her face. "Darien, I'm sure you don't believe in love or any other human emotion like that but I have no other way of describing how I feel about you. It scares me that I barely know you and I love you so much it hurts to be apart from you."

Darien tipped her head back to a comfortable angle and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He kept his eyes closed as he pulled back to cherish the feel of her lips on his. She was so sweet. "Serena, I want to tell you about my family so maybe you will know a little more about me."

Serena nodded her head as Darien walked her to his bed for her to sit down. He paced slowly in front of her with a pensive look on his face. Serena removed her heels and hugged her legs to her chest.

"I was born in 1975 and I was killed and turned in 2000. I am 25 human years and 200 in vampire years. My family and I were having dinner when a group of vampires came into our home and killed my parents. One of them seemed to take a liking to me and Raye so they turned the both of us. After that I killed the whole group and buried my parents. It was only me and Raye for years. I had already graduated from Harvard before my parents' death so all I needed was a partner. I joined with Zachary. We knew each other from school and needed a backer to start our firm so we joined with Carl Penner who had more money then he needed. Raye didn't originally live with me at the mansion; she had her own place in the city but was attacked on three separate occasions by hunters. She didn't feel safe anymore and moved in with me. The last leader of the Vampire race was killed by a really strong hunter and I was next in line. I wasn't going to die again by the hands of anyone else so that's why Frederick and I gave the order for all hunters to be killed."

Serena had sat silently while Darien told his story. When he finished, she didn't know what to think. He had suffered a similar loss as she but he was one of the main people responsible for her parents' death. "Darien, I'm sorry about what happened to you, I know what it's like to lose your parents. Thank you for telling me." She got off the bed and walked over to pick up her bag. She walked up to Darien and placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a smile. "I can't leave you forever, but please give me some time. I just need to figure things out right now."

Darien turned his head and placed a kiss in the palm of her hand. He pulled her hand into his and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Where are you going to go?"

"I never usually have a plan but I think Virginia is first. I'm actually looking for someone."

Darien released Serena's hair from her hair tie and let it fall down her back. He glided his hand threw her soft hair and smiled. "Who are you looking for love?"

Serena tried to ignore the sensations Darien was giving her by just touching her. "Why do you want to know?"

Darien glided his thumb over Serena's plump bottom lip and leaned down to take in into his teeth for a soft nip. He moved to her neck and started a lazy trail of kisses to her ear. "Don't answer a question with a question." He kissed the soft skin behind her ear and was rewarded with a soft sigh.

Serena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Darien's neck to hold him close. "I'm looking for three lichens."

Darien slid his tongue across Serena's collar and placed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. "Tell me their names; I can be convinced to help you find them quicker."

Serena placed her hands on the sides of Darien's face and pulled him up to look in her eyes. She crushed her lips to his and slid her tongue across his sharp teeth. When she pulled back she smiled. "I do my own work, but thanks anyway." With that said she grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She walked two steps before she felt one of Darien's arms snake around her waist as the other produced a black rose. She took the flower and brought it to her nose. It smelled sweet and dark, just like him. "Thank you."

Darien pushed Serena's hair aside and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Don't be gone long love; I wouldn't want to have to go looking for you." He meant it as a threat but it only sounded like a plea.

"I won't." He released her and she continued to walk to the door. Once in the hallway, she turned back and blew him a kiss before walking out of the mansion.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Lita put the finishing touches on her outfit walked over to the mirror to get one last look. After several outfit changes for her dinner with Nathaniel, she had decided on a pale pink dress that fell to an inch above her knee with thin straps on her shoulders. It definitely showed off her best body parts, her breasts and legs. With a smile she dabbed perfume on several parts of her body and gave herself a thumbs up when she heard the doorbell ring. She strolled over to the door and pushed back stray strand of hair before opening the door with a big smile.

Nathaniel produced a bouquet of wildflowers and gave Lita his most winning smile. He eyed her outfit appreciatively as he walked into the apartment. "You look fantastic."

A blush stole across Lita's cheeks as she closed the door. "Thank you. You look great too. Thank you for the flowers, their beautiful." She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a vase. She filled it with water and placed the flower inside.

Nathaniel looked around her apartment. '_Very clean.'_ He turned when Lita reentered the room and placed the vase with flowers on the table. "You have a nice place here."

"Thanks. It's actually me and Amy right now but she was thinking of moving out on her own so it might be just me soon. Let me grab my jacket." She walked over to the closet and grabbed her coat. Nathaniel quickly grabbed it from her and helped her put it one. She smiled at the small act of courtesy and grabbed her purse. "Shall we go?"

"Absolutely."

XoXo

"What made you decide to be an Art dealer?"

"I've always enjoyed looking at beautiful pieces of Art. I approve everything that goes into my gallery personally because I don't see any need for lackluster art that you see a lot of today."

Lita took a sip of her drink and took a bite of her dessert. Everything was going great and the excitement was bubbling in her stomach along with the wine in her head. "I don't know too much about art, maybe I could come to your gallery for a tour?"

"Of course, anytime. I would be a little offended if you said you wouldn't come by." Nathaniel smiled and quickly signed the check.

"How about now?"

Nathaniel looked up with a look of surprise on his face. A smile graced his lips as he looked at the anticipation in Lita's eyes. "Fantastic idea Lita."

Lita grabbed her purse and started to rise when she felt her seat being pulled out from behind her. She turned in slight surprise to see Nathaniel there when she could have sworn he was just sitting in front of her. She let the feeling pass as he helped her put on her coat. They walked out together into his car where Nathaniel informed the driver they would be headed to the gallery. Lita couldn't remember when she had had a better time. Nathaniel was nice, funny and gorgeous! She was just what she was looking for, except for one thing…..

Nathaniel lightly picked up Lita's hand and intertwined their fingers. She smiled at him as a rosy blush sprang upon her cheeks. She was so beautiful and exotic. He brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear and glided his finger across her cheek. He rarely became so attached to anyone, let alone a woman, but there was something about the creature in front of him that captured him. He slowly leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

Lita sighed with pleasure and leaned closer to Nathaniel. She placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him close and deepened the kiss. He tasted so dark and dangerous but exciting. Her head was swimming when she pulled back. She lightly glided her tongue across her lips to savor his taste and slowly opened her eyes.

"I couldn't wait until the end of the evening Lita, I hope you don't mind."

"I guess I can let it pass if you give a good tour." Once the words were out of her mouth, the car stopped outside of the gallery.

Nathaniel stepped out of the car and walked out to let Lita out as well. They walked hand and hand to the door. Nathaniel pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Once inside, he disarmed the alarm and grabbed Lita's hand once again and pulled her into the main show room. He flicked on the lights and looked around the room.

Lita walked up to the first painting and studied it. What she knew about art and artists could probably fill a thimble but she always like bright colors and beautiful pictures. She smiled at the portrait of a young girl holding daisies. She had a happy look in her eyes and a small smile on her face that immediately made Lita happy.

Nathaniel watched as Lita moved on from painting to the next. She looked utterly adorable as she moved around the room that he couldn't help but smile. She would either back up and lean her head to one side or making a soft noise of approval at a painting before moving on. She finally got back to her starting point and gave him a smile.

"Do you have more?"

"Plenty, this is just the front show room, there are two more floors."

Lita rushed forward and grabbed a surprised Nathaniel's hand before rushing to the stairs. She released his hand and threw her bag and coat to the ground and she raced up the stairs to beat him. She could feel him gaining on her as if he was breathing down her neck. She jumped in victory at the top and threw her hands in the air. "I won!" Nathaniel cleared his throat from behind her which made her quickly turn around. He was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. "Hey! You cheated Nathan! How did you beat me?" Lita placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look of mock anger.

Nathaniel pushed himself off the wall and walked forward to place his hands on Lita's shoulders. "Women just aren't as fast as men, however I did like enjoy your victory jump." He laughed as Lita pushed his hands away and walked towards the first room. He had yet to turn the lights on but didn't need them as he followed the heat from Lita's body as she groped around the walls for a switch. He could hear her curse of frustration and silently walked into the room and stood right behind her.

Lita tensed slightly when she brushed her arm against his coat but relaxed when she realized it was him. She slowly turned and slid her hands up his chest to grab his suit jacket and pull him towards her until she hit the wall. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pressed her lips to his. A small moan of pleasure escaped her as he lightly nibbled on her bottom lip begging for entry. She slid her tongue against his and grazed his teeth until she felt a sharp point. Her body went cold as her eyes shot open. She immediately pulled back and tried to catch her breath.

Nathaniel cursed himself inwardly but placed a hand on Lita's face. "Lita, I…."

"Don't say it, I guess I already knew but ignored it."

Nathaniel was a bit taken aback by her confession but he grabbed her hand as he walked her to the light of the hallway. "Lita, there is nothing I can say that will take away from the fact of what I am. I don't want you to be scared when you're with me because I will never hurt you." He had never said such words to any woman and was surprised that he could care so much for a girl he had just meet but the feeling was there.

Lita gave him a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not scared to be with you Nathan but I don't know how far this relationship or friendship or whatever it is can go. I just need to think about it."

Nathaniel brought her hand to his lips of a kiss. "I understand Lita, take your time."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Unruly blond hair peeked out of a pale orange comforter as a wailing alarm resounded thorough out the room. A creamy white hand shot out and slapped the alarm to the floor and was immediately pulled back under the warmth of the sheets. Mina pushed the sheets back from her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She leaned over to look at the fallen clock and sighed at the time. Eleven thirty. "It's so early! Must sleep." She lay back down and curled into a ball under the sheets. The shrill of the phone made her jump from the bed and stare at it in anger.

"Hello?"

"Mina! Are you still in bed?"

"Of course not Amy, I'm getting ready to walk out the door right now." Mina slid the phone under the sheets and pulled them over her head.

"I wasn't born yesterday Mina, you have an hour to get here or were going to hire another nurse!"

"Jesus Amy, have some sympathy! I'll be there. Bye!"

Mina hung up the phone and stretched her arms over her head. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. She took a hot shower and quickly dressed for her first day of work. With a quick look at the clock she grabbed a hair tie, her purse and dashed out of the door. She had exactly 30 minutes to get to the hospital. She had to keep this job or all that work becoming a nurse was through. Well not exactly but she was sick of looking for new jobs.

She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and quickly pulled her long blond hair into a bun. She dashed to the cardiac wing and made a quick look around for Amy before heading to the receptionist desk. "Hi, I'm Mina Barrick, I'm supposed to be having a meeting with….." Mina dug into her purse for a small slip of pink paper. "Um, Dr. Keith Napier."

"He should be ready for you now, go down the hall and he is the third door on the right."

"Thanks!" She casually walked down the hall and brushed her hair back as she got to the third door. She gave it a knock and walked in after hearing a deep voice say, 'Come in".

Keith picked up Mina's file as she walked in the door and opened it. He looked up casually and held out his hand to the beautiful blond in front of him. Her blue eyes had him entranced for a moment before he regained himself and gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you Ms. Barrick."

"You too! I'm really excited to be working here." What luck she had, her boss happened to be one of the most gorgeous men alive! She placed her purse on the ground and sat across from him.

"That's good. Like Dr. Kearns told you in your interview, you will be mostly working along side me and also helping with the recovery patients. It will be a bit tough to start out with the long hours but I'm sure you will do fine."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it. Thanks so much for the opportunity." Mina couldn't keep her eyes from his. The color was an almost pale purple that was amazing to look at. His silver hair was pulled away from his face to a low pony tail that she was dying to run her fingers through. They both turned when someone else walked into the office. "Amy! Yell at me for being late!"

"I was in surgery Mina. How is everything going?" Amy looked from Mina to Keith with a smile on her face.

"Good actually. Amy, if your not busy could you just show Ms. Barrick around and show her where her locker is, I have some calls to make."

"Sure. Did you want her to shadow Arin for the surgery at 3?"

"Yes, just bring her around then. Thank you Amy."

"See you later Doctor!" Mina beamed her best smile and strolled out of the office behind Amy. Once they were down the hall she quickly looked behind her to make sure no one was listening and elbowed Amy in the side.

"Oww Mina! What's the matter with you?"

"You didn't tell me what a hunk he was going to be! That man's a fox!"

"Tell me about it. Nurse's fight each other just to work beside him so watch out."

"I can handle myself. So is he involved with anyone?"

"Nope, free as a bird."

"Fantastic!" Mina started to plot her seduction of Dr. Keith until she noticed that Amy had stopped a few feet behind her. "What's up Amy?"

Amy walked forward and grabbed Mina's arm and tugged her into the nearest office. She looked around and pulled Mina close. "Mina, I really like Keith and he is a brilliant surgeon but he's not what you think he is."

"What else is there to know? He's hot, he's a surgeon, and I'm sure he's rich. Where can I go wrong?" Mina started to smile but stopped at Amy's serious expression.

"Mina, he's a vampire."

Mina stood still for what felt like a life time, then released a long breath. "Are you sure Amy?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He isn't the only doctor around here who is one but he doesn't flaunt it about."

Mina chewed on this thought. She came to a conclusion and nodded her head. "I don't care."

"What! Mina, are you that willing to throw your life away for a guy?"

"Amy, let's keep things in perspective here. Vampires are everywhere these days and it's going to come to one thing in the end, join them or not. I would rather be a vampire then a gross, hairy lichen. Yuck!"

Amy shook her head at her blond friend. "You have a point I guess. Hey, you know Serena is a vamp now?"

"Serena! No shit! Doesn't she hunt them?"

"Yea, mainly lichens but she has killed some vampires and her dad was a hunter. Pretty ironic I guess but she left town."

"And that bitch didn't stop by to say hi to me? Serves her right that she is a vamp then." Mina crossed her arms and walked to the door. "Wait, did she mate with someone?"

Amy followed Mina to the door and walked out with her. With her voice lowered she relayed the story to Mina. They turned into the locker room where Amy produced a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Mina.

"Whoa, Darien Shields? She knows how to pick 'um. He's sexy!"

"Well apparently Serena didn't think so much of him or she wouldn't have left town afterwards."

"Oh you know Serena, she just needs to figure things out when they get complicated. She'll be back. What about you Amy? Find anyone new, dead or alive?"

A blush stained Amy's cheeks but she quickly turned away. "Um, no I haven't. But Lita has."

"Yea, Lita already told me. Great guy, tall, dark and handsome, the whole bit. She's so lucky."

"I guess, he's a vampire too."

"Geez, a small world after all then huh." Mina placed her things in her locker and turned back to Amy who was still facing away from her. "Amy? Are you hiding something from me?" Mina quickly walked around her friend to see the blush still on her cheeks. "You did find someone!"

"No I haven't! It's just a little hot in here!"

"Oh bullshit Amy, this is me! Who is he? Tell me everything!"

"Well, I met him at this party that Keith invited me and Lita too. He was so nice and charming but I haven't seen him since."

"Why didn't you give him your number? Ask Keith for his!"

"I did give him my number and he's called but I haven't gone out with him."

"Amy, I may be missing something here but did you not mention that he was a good guy who was interested in you? Why are you making him wait?"

"Why do you think!"

Mina was getting ready for a smart reply when she realized what her friend was saying. "Ohhhh. Um, who cares! Remember what I just said about vamps?"

"Yea, I remember but I don't know if that's what I want to do with my life."

"Why don't you just go out with him, see how he is and what you feel. You never know Amy but you'll regret it if you let him slip away."

Amy pondered this thought and walked to her office. "I need to get something here for you before we walk around the hospital." She opened the door to her office and stopped in shock. There sitting in a chair was Zachary with a dozen violets. He quickly stood as she entered and gave her a beguiling smile.

"Dr. Kearns, I hope you don't mind my stopping by."

Amy quickly regained herself and smiled back. "No, not at all. And it's Amy." She turned to shut the door and already saw that Mina had left them alone. She walked to her chair but not before taking the flowers. They were beautiful. She knew that she was probably blushing but it couldn't be helped since he seemed to be staring right at her. "What can I do for you Zachary?"

"Just Zach would be fine. I stopped by to see if I could persuade you to have dinner with me this evening. At my home."

Amy placed the flowers in the small vase at the corner of her desk and tried to steady her shaking hands. She looked into his pleading eyes and nodded her head. "Sure. What time?"

"How about eight o'clock? I'll have a driver come get you, what's you address?"

Amy wrote down her address and passed it to him with a smile. He rose and gave her a soft kiss on her hand and left. She slid back in her chair with the smile still on her face when Mina walked in.

"Oh my god Amy! You were denying that man a date with you for how long? Tell me what happened!" Mina sat in the chair that Zachary was just occupying and looked at her friend expectantly.

"I'm going to his house for dinner." Amy propped her elbows on her desk and placed her head in her hands.

"Dinner, huh? What are you going to wear?"

Amy snapped back to reality at Mina's question. "I have no idea! Lita is going out tonight with Nathan, I need your help Mina!"

"Don't worry, Mina will fix you right! Now get that guy out of your mind and let's get back to work. I do have a date with Keith at three." Mina gave Amy a wink as they walked out of her office.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Raye snuggled closer to a sleeping Jeremiah. She looked at his handsome face and couldn't help but smile. She traced the two small marks on his neck with her finger and pushed herself up to place a soft kiss there. That seemed to wake her sleeping mate who quickly rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning".

"Morning. Have I told you how long I've waited for you to say that to me?"

Raye rested her head in the crock of his arm and sighed. "No you haven't but it does sound nice, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. What time is it?"

Raye rolled out of his warm embrace and looked at the clock. "Eleven."

Jeremiah moaned and started to get out of bed. He was quickly pinned down as Raye straddled his waist and placed a hand on his bare chest.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I have to get to work Raye. I would love to stay here with you but I have a lot of shit to do."

Raye leaned down and laid soft kisses along Jeremiah's ear. "I want you to stay and play with me." She smiled as he moaned and rolled her onto her back. Her eyes closed in pleasure as he slid his tongue along the twin marks on her throat. As he sunk his teeth in, she screamed out in ecstasy and fisted her hands in his hair.

Jeremiah basked in the warm pleasure that shot threw his body whenever her tasted his mate's blood. He pulled back and lapped at the small droplets that dripped from the wound. He crushed his mouth to hers and slid his hands down over her luscious curves. When he pulled back he started a hot trail of kisses down her throat. "I guess I can take a sick day." He smiled at the giggle that emerged from her mouth which quickly turned to a soft sigh as he found his way to her soft breasts.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Okay I want to start off with saying how bad I feel that it took me this long to update. School is out (FINALLY) so I will be able to update quicker. Please review if you have the time. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Holy late written chapter Batman! I'm back. I don't think any of you could understand how fucking busy I have been for the past couple weeks. Holy crap! I finally have a minute to breath and go back to my beloved fanfic! Hate me if you want to, I deserve it! I am writing this chapter on Friday the 13 (ohhh boggie boggie) and putting it out today. If I don't do it now I won't get it done before next week which is my last week of break before the next semester. So without further ado Enjoy! OH, and there is a mini sexual scene in here. Beware!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever with what I make!**

**Characters you need to know: David Whiting: Diamond, Richard: Rubeus and Eden: Emerald. I have Luna and Artemis in this chapter but their people. No Diana.**

XoX Blue Eyes XoX –ElysianJude

Chapter 5:

Amy's pushed open the door of her office and walked to her coffee pot. She rubbed her hand over her tired eyes and sighed in exhaustion. She had been working double hard since another doctor had been on vacation and she wasn't happy about it. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's rest or a good meal. She picked up the coffee pot with shaking hands and poured herself a cup. As she picked up the cup her beeper buzzed at her hip and the sudden interruption caused her to spill her steaming hot coffee on her clothes.

"Fucking Goddamnit!" She grabbed a handful of tissues from her desk and tried to salvage her bright blue scrubs. Her beeper buzzed again and she unclipped it and threw it at the wall. "Leave me the fuck alone for 5 motherfucking minutes!"

"Darling, I've never heard you use such language."

Amy quickly turned in mortification to a smiling Zachary at her door. "Zach! I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here…..I mean I don't usually say things like that…." Her cheeks became bright red as she looked down at her ruined clothes and crumpled tissues in her hands.

Zachary walked forward and placed a kiss on the top of Amy's head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Darling, you look overworked. When do you get off?"

"I have a surgery at 3 then I'm not on call for the rest of the weekend. I don't know if I can make it Zach, I'm so tired!" She wrapped her small arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. He was so warm and all she wanted to do was take a quick cat nap right here in his arms.

Zach rubbed his hands up and down her back and was upset to find that she had lost a bit of weight since the last time he saw her. That was over 2 weeks ago. She had been working like a slave ever since. "Isn't there another doctor who could do that surgery for you Blue?"

Amy released a quiet sigh at his nickname for her. She snuggled deeper in his arms and demanded that her brain think of the doctors in her department. "Well, Keith could do it but I think he is leaving soon."

Zachary pulled back and grabbed Amy's hand. "Grab your things, were leaving."

"Now? What if Keith already left?" Amy was a bit shocked but grabbed her coat and purse anyway.

"He hasn't left. We'll just stop by his office and let him know you are starting your weekend early."

Amy shut the lights off in her office and grabbed Zachary's hand. The walked to Keith's office and explained the situation. He agreed and chastised Amy for not speaking with him earlier. With that done they got into Zachary's car and headed to his home. Amy took full advantage of getting that catnap in while he was driving.

XoXoXo

A hand softly shook Amy's shoulder and she tried her best to shrug it off. "Hnn, Go away! Sleeping!" She pulled the cover over herself and shuffled away from the offending hand. It quickly returned with the faint sound of Zachary's voice.

"Darling, time to get up. You need to eat."

"No I don't. I swear! Just one more hour!"

"You've been sleeping for 8."

"Really? Well come back in one more hour."

Zachary chuckled but walked to the other side of the bed where Amy had moved to and pulled back the covers.

"Cold! Zach, why are you being so mean?" Amy turned her big blue eyes in Zachary's direction and put a small pout in her lip. _'Geez I feel like Serena! Oh well.'_

Zachary had to hold strong to the sweet look on her face and grabbed her hand to pull her out of bed. "You need to eat, when was the last time you had a good meal?"

Amy tried to pull back her hand but it was in a firm grip and she got out of bed but wrapped her arms around Zachary's neck and laid a soft kiss on his cool skin. "If you let me sleep for a little bit more we can play doctor when I wake up." She could hear his quick intake of breath and smiled to herself.

Zachary hoisted Amy into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He walked out the bedroom door and into the hallway.

Amy pulled back and slid her tongue across her lips. "The bedroom is that way. Are we going to yours?"

"No, were going to the dining room."

"Hey! Your not letting me sleep!" With a huff of annoyance Amy crossed her arms over her chest and let Zachary carry her into the dining room. He placed her into a chair and brought out a plate of food. She turned her head away but the enticing aroma reached her nose and she gave the food a peak. Two fully loaded sandwiches piled high with meat were sitting in front of her. _'Damn him! He did this on purpose! Well no need for it to got to waste!' _Amy slowly picked up a piece of one of the sandwiches and took a dainty bite. She gave a loud sigh of pleasure and starting to quickly eat the sandwich. She moved on to the second in no time and grabbed glass of water in front of her to take a sip in between bites. The sandwiches were so good! When she finished the sandwiches she polished off the rest of the water and sat back feeling very full and content. She closed her eyes and absently rubbed her stomach.

"Want anything else?"

"No I'm stuffed." She opened one eye and looked at a smiling Zachary. He had his head in his hands and was just watching her. She pushed her plate and cup aside as she climbed onto the table and crawled over to him. She slid into his lap and slid her finger down his shirt. "I'm nice and full and not tired anymore." She gave him a wicked smile as her finger reached the bulge that was growing in his pants.

Zachary picked up the sexy mink on his lap and raced to his bedroom. Once inside the frenzy began to remove the other's clothing. Two pairs of pants and two shirts flew through the air.

Clad in only her bright blue underwear and bra she started a trail of kisses down Zachary's chest to his torso. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and yanked them to the floor. She rose on to her toes and crushed her lips to his. She glided her hands from his stomach to his chest and pushed him back on the bed.

Zachary looked at the beautiful woman before him in amazement. How had he lived so long without her? He watched with lust filled eyes as she slowly removed her underwear. She kicked it aside and moved to remove her bra. It took all the strength he possessed not to grab her and take her right then. Once her breasts were released from their confines she dropped the bra to the ground and walked over to bed. She crawled to him and straddled his hips.

Amy leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss before moving down to place soft kisses along his jaw. She fisted her hand in his hair and moved to his neck. "God, Zach, I need you." She reached down with her other hand and placed him inside her. She arched back and moved over him quickly.

Zachary rose up and wrapped his arms around her back and placed hot kisses to her shoulders. The room seemed to be getting hotter by the second but they weren't slowing down. The hunger to bite into her soft neck was growing in the pit of his stomach along with the pleasure. He inhaled deeply into her neck and flicked his tongue over her rapid pulse.

Amy didn't think she would survive the heat that was coursing through her body. She held tight to Zachary as she felt herself reach a peak. She slowed down her rhythm and looked Zachary in the eye. "I want you now. All of you. Now." She saw the confusion flicker in her eyes but she turned away and arched her neck towards him. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and shut her eyes as intense pleasure crashed upon her. She felt a sharp prick of pain in her neck before she screamed out in pleasure.

Zachary was in heaven. She tasted just as sweet as he thought she would. He drank hungrily for what felt like years but was merely a few seconds. He licked the wounds and pulled back as he reached his peak. He tightened his grip around Amy and shuddered in pleasure. He was violently pushed back onto his back and he looked into twin dark blue eyes. "Amy, are…"

Amy didn't let him finish as she reached down and pushed Zachary's head to the side and bit down on his neck. She swallowed the tangy liquid that entered her mouth. She didn't know the hunger would be so great but she loved it. She pulled back when a spasm of pain struck her and lay on her back next to her Zachary.

Zachary pulled the blankets over Amy and himself and pulled her close to him. Her body started to shudder and she moaned in pain as the change took over her body.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Serena packed the last vial into her case and walked out of the room she had been staying in. She walked into the kitchen and propped herself onto the counter.

"Luna, where's Artemis?"

The dark haired woman was stirring a pot of soup as she eyed the blonde girl sitting on her counter. "You know we have chairs Serena."

Serena smiled as she pulled her feet onto the counter and grabbed the cookie jar. She popped a oatmeal raisin cookie in her mouth. "Chairs are overrated. Where's Artemis?"

Luna sighed and moved to the refrigerator and grabbed the carrots. "He's in town right now getting some fish for dinner tomorrow. Think your going to be here then?"

"I'm not sure yet. I got a lead on someone I'm looking for but I think I can hold out until tomorrow night."

"Why do you eat those cookies? Can you even taste them?"

"I can taste how sweet they are but they do damage to my stomach if I eat too many. Just like when I was human." With a sigh Serena placed the lid back on the jar and placed it back in its spot. She hopped off the counter and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She hadn't seen Darien in over 5 months. It was hard at first but she made it easier on herself by not thinking of him. _'Except for now'_. With a smile she flicked through the channels and stopped on the entertainment channel. She was never one to care about celebrity news but was in the mood for a little drama. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for a quick nap before dinner and let the TV drone on.

_Moving on to other news, New York's most prominent law firm, Shields, Mansfield and Penner, has officially changed it's name to Shields and Mansfield. As you will remember, Michael Penner died of a heart attack almost 5 months ago. Darien Shields has released no statement on the name change or if he and partner Zachary Mansfield will take on a new partner. On personal news on the two it seems that Darien Shields is still single while Zachary Mansfield has found love with local doctor Amy Kearns. They have been seen at several restaurants and parties all over town and it has been rumored that she has moved into his mansion. Darien Shields has yet to be seen with any women lately but it was rumored a while back about a quick fling with an unidentified blond. Our sources say that they had a heated affair but that the blond left town shortly after meeting with Shields. I know of plenty of women who would love to take her place………_

Serena stood upright in her chair and stared at the screen. A picture came onto the screen of her leaving Darien's mansion that was completely unflattering. A small picture of Darien popped into the top corner of the screen.

"I thought you said you were going to keep a low profile while you were in New York." Luna said looking at the TV.

"I can't fucking believe this. Who told the bloody media about us? We were together for like 2 minutes!"

"I think it was a bit more then 2 minutes Sere."

Serena rubbed her face with her hands and threw her head back on the pillow on the couch. "How many people you think saw this?"

"I dunno. Not that many, I mean who watches celebrity crap anyway?"

"Point taken but everyone does! Fuck, what if Richard or David saw this? They'll know I was in New York. What if they talk to Darien? I can't keep on running from them." Serena threw her arm over her eyes and growled in frustration.

Luna walked to the couch, sat down and placed Serena's head in her lap. She smoothed her hand over her hair gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "It's going to be fine Serena. Richard and David have no idea where you are but I'll let Artemis know to be more careful while he's out. When was the last time you saw them?"

"You mean the last time that Richard picked me off the street and David locked me in his bedroom expecting me to spread my legs for him? It's been a year but he works in New York and I did my best to make sure he didn't see me."

"Don't go back then."

"God, you say that like it's so easy. Darien lives there! I have to see him eventually. I mean my 17th birthday just passed and I miss him like crazy. How would you feel being separated from Artemis?"

"Ah, not so bad. He annoy's me."

"I heard that! You wouldn't last 10 minutes without me!" Artemis walked into the room and placed a kiss on the top of Luna's head. "I got the fish, when's dinner going to be ready?"

Luna looked lovingly up at her husband and smiled. "It's almost done."

Artemis slid his finger down Luna's cheek and gave her a mischievous smile and wink. He straightened up when Serena turned around. "Serena! How are you doing today?"

"Just fantastic. I was just on the TV!"

"Good shot of you?"

"Does it matter! Some low profile if people are taking pictures of me and putting them on the fucking TV. And the picture was horrible; I looked like a damn whale!"

"I doubt it. I'm going to go shower Luna, would you mind putting away the fish?"

"Nope. Luna looked at Serena and gave her an encouraging smile. "It's going to be fine. Why don't I just make the fish for tonight's dinner and you head out in the morning. If I know you as well as I think I do, your going to skip out tonight while were sleeping anyway."

Serena gave her friend a hug. "You know me so well! Can I cut the head off the fish!"

With a sigh Luna nodded and a bit of sadness came into her eyes as she saw the beautiful blond bounce into the kitchen. _'Please God, keep her safe!'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Darien swirled the red liquid in his cup and took a sip. He needed to hunt tonight. He wasn't in the mood for the blood supply that Raye kept around, he wanted it warm and he wanted it now. He rose out of his chair and walked to the front staircase. The door swung open but he didn't acknowledge it as he walked up to his bedroom.

"Darien Shields! Don't you walk away from me! I have something to ask you!" Raye wasn't in a sisterly mood and she had a serious bone to pick with her brother. She stomped up the stairs and stood in front of his serious face.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your tirades right now."

"Did you mate with Serena Casteel?"

"How is this any business of yours?"

"Just answer the fucking question Darien."

"Yes, Serena is my mate. Now if you're done…."

"You were on the news tonight. Did you know that?"

"Actually I did now I am going out to hunt if you don't mind." He pushed past his sister and finished walking up the steps to his bedroom. He grabbed his coat from the closet and was about to walk back out when he stopped at his blocked door. "Raye, I don't want to hurt you."

Raye slightly flinched in fear at the look of anger simmering in his eyes but she stood strong. "Darien, do you know that she is connected with David Whiting?"

"What do you mean "connected"?"

"A year or so ago, Richard kidnapped Serena off the street and took her to David who kept her locked in his bedroom."

The anger that Darien was feeling for being interrupted almost reached a boiling point after hearing this news. "What the fuck happened?"

Raye stepped back in fear and clasped her shaking hands together to calm herself. "Serena escaped before anything could happen but David wasn't going to have it and had a search party go out and find her. He's obsessed with her. She left the city and said she was never going to come back but for some reason she did. Now that David knows that you and Serena are connected he is going to come after you."

Darien turned his back on his sister and tried to get a pick up on Serena's feelings. He didn't know where she was but she was calm, probably sleeping. "What is the deal with Eden then?"

"Eden? There not together. She just likes to tell everyone she is. Look Darien, I just wanted to warn you. Watch out for people who ask you about her. I mean I know you wouldn't say anything but be careful. David is crazy especially about people who are with Serena."

Darien turned around and briskly walked past Raye and out of his mansion. He got into his car and headed for the city.

XoXoXo

From the trees Richard took out his cell phone and dialed David's number. "David, he just left the mansion."

"Where is he headed?"

"The city more likely. There is no sign of Serena."

"I'll handle it from here. Head back."

Richard hung up the phone and hopped out of the tree. He headed into the city as well and up to his apartment. He walked into his room and eyed a naked Catsy lying on his bed with a wicked look in her eye.

"Hey lover, did you see Darien?"

"Darien is the last person I want to talk about right now. You look delicious." He quickly removed his clothes and joined Catsy on the bed.

"You look fantastic. I'm meeting up with Raye tomorrow. I should be able to get some information about Serena from her." A sigh of pleasure escaped her as Richard slid his tongue down her throat and to her breasts.

"Do that. Let's not talk of work right now."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Okay that's all I could get out right now. Sorry if it's a little short. **

**Let me just say that I haven't read any good Amy sexual scene's lately but to be honest I haven't looked for any. I just wanted her out of that goody two shoes mold she is in. I think she is great and the scouts wouldn't have gotten far without her brains but she still needs a little edge! Anyway, that's that. I didn't add a cliff hanger because it took me long enough to get this chapter out.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and also to my editor! See you next time**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with another chapter for your reading pleasure! I am going to try my best to update quickly because I don't want my readers to be kept waiting for too long! Thanks for everyone who reviewed because I greatly appreciate it. Well here ya go, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon at all so leave me alone!**

**Names to know: Sean-Sapphire, David-Diamond, Frank-Fish Eye, Hayden-Hawks Eye, Tony-Tigers Eye.**

XoX Blue Eyes XoX –ElysianJude

Chapter 6:

Serena rose just before dawn and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She ran a hand threw her hair and sighed to herself. She was so used to constantly moving that it was becoming harder and harder to leave a close friend like Luna. She just wanted a home of her own.

She rose from the bed and pulled on her jeans. After changing shirts she shoved her night clothes in her knapsack. She tied up her shoes and tip toed out of the guest room. She wrote a quick note to Luna and Artemis and walked out of the house.

Serena headed into town and to the nearest train station and bought a ticket to Chicago. All three members of the Three Eye trio were in the city and she had been waiting for too long to get those three back. A familiar anger swept through her body as she took her seat in an empty car on the train. She rested her head back against the rest and closed her eyes.

She had been looking for Frank, Hayden and Tony ever since they had murdered her parents. She could never get close enough to them; they were constantly slipping through her fingers. She wasn't sure if they even knew about her but they would soon. She looked out the window as she heard the train's engine's start up. For the second time in two days she thought about Darien, what was he doing? Where was he? Did he think about her? She knew these were just human after thoughts and Darien didn't believe in them but she sometimes wished he did. She stretched her body out on the seat and closed her eyes for a nap.

XoXoXo

Lita sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head. She turned to her right and smiled at the sleeping form of Nathanial next to her. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck and hopped out of bed. She walked to her clothes drawer and pulled out a green bra and matching underwear. She got into the shower and hummed to herself as she cleaned her hair.

Nathanial turned over in bed and made a grab at the empty spot next to him. He opened one eye and sighed in frustration as he noticed the empty space and heard the shower running. He turned towards the bathroom door and waited for the beautiful woman to emerge.

Lita turned off the faucet and stepped out of the bathtub. After a quick rubdown she pulled on her underwear and bra and started to dry her hair with her towel. She stepped out of the bathroom and was hit head on by twin dark brown eyes staring right at her. "Oh Nathan, I hope I didn't wake you."

Nathaniel's eyes took on an almost predatory look as he took in her scantily clad appearance. His tongue slid along his lower lip and a familiar hunger started to grow in the pit of his stomach. He gave her a wide smile that made her blush. "I was a bit distressed to wake up alone but I might be able to forgive you if you come give me a kiss good morning." He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head while still keeping eye contact with her.

Lita stood still and tried to reign in the lust and need to that surging through her body. '_Damn that man for being so attractive!'_ Instead of walking to the bed she strolled over to her closet and swung open the doors. "No morning kiss for you since the last time I fell for that you kept me in bed for four hours." Lita closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh. She was going to hold strong no matter what he said.

A brown eye brow shot up and Nathaniel smiled to himself. She wouldn't be able to hold out. He propped himself up on his elbow and let the blanket fall down to his waist exposing his naked chest. He took the time to give her body an appreciating look. Beautiful long hair, soft skin, fantastic behind and legs for days, just what he needed. "I just want a morning kiss, nothing more. Don't you trust me?"

Lita steeled her spine and made the mistake of turning around. The sexy smile and exposed flesh was threatening to crumble her resolve. _'Stay strong Lita! You'll never get to work at this rate! Get your mind out of the gutter!' _She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin. "I absolutely don't trust you Nathan and there is no kiss this morning until you get out of bed and get dressed." She turned around and looked back at her clothes. She knew she was in for it now.

Nathaniel's smile faded quickly and he silently pushed back the covers. _'It's a game of wills she's playing.' _Well he wasn't in the mood for games this early in the morning. He slowly walked behind her and contemplated his next move. Her scent hit him first and his eyes darkened with hunger and need. He looked at the soft creamy skin of her exposed neck and slid his tongue along his twin elongated teeth. He stepped right behind her so there bodies were flush against one another. He slid his hand across her lower back to her stomach and pressed a soft kiss to the curve of her shoulder and neck. His other hand pushed her silky hair aside and he laid another kiss to her neck. He could feel her body softening to his kisses and stopped. "Do you want me to stop?"

Lita didn't even think she could form coherent sentences at this point and closed her eyes for a second. The need to have him was so strong it was scary to her. She didn't think she would be able to live without him. She brought her hand up and rested it against his soft hair and leaned her head away to expose more of her neck to him. "Please Nathan, don't stop."

Nathan gripped the side of her waist and slid his tongue along the pulse of her neck. The need to bite down was so powerful it was starting to hurt him. He slowly opened his mouth and grazed his teeth along her soft neck. He heard her gasp of surprise and he immediately stiffened. He released her and turned away. His breathing was quick and the pain in his stomach grew as he made more distance from her.

Lita opened here eyes and blinked quickly. A shudder of cold raked her body and she turned to see Nathaniel kneeling on the ground. She kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on the side of his face to look into his eyes. She could see the pain and the need in his dark eyes and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Nathan."

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise at her words and he slid his hands around her waist and held onto her tight as the pain subsided. He felt her pull back and saw a beautiful smile on her lips.

Lita smoothed the lines of pain from around his eyes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. When she pulled back she helped Nathaniel to his feet and walked back to her closet. "Remind me next time to just give you the kiss. Now help me find something to wear today."

With a chuckle Nathaniel walked to the closet and stood next to Lita. He intertwined their fingers and gave a sigh at the large amount of clothes to choose from.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Raye walked into the restaurant and pulled off her sunglasses. She gave a quick look around and spotted Catsy at a table next to one of the large windows overlooking the city. She weaved through the restaurant tables and sat down across from her friend. "Sorry I'm late Catsy, I was held up."

Catsy gave Raye a smile and grabbed her water. "I'll bet. How's Jeremiah?"

Raye returned the smile and picked up the menu. "As happy as an alcoholic at an open bar. I swear that man is insatiable!"

"I'm sure it's not one-sided only Raye."

Raye widened her smile and ordered a big salad when the waiter came by to take orders.

Catsy passed her menu back to the waiter after ordering her filet, rare of course, and turned back to Raye. "How's Darien doing?"

Raye frowned a bit at the question and picked up her water. She didn't hear Darien come home the night before and she was worried. "He's fine, you know him. He likes to brood about all day."

"So true. I saw him on TV yesterday. Where do these people get these stupid stories? I mean Darien having an affair with some blond who would leave _him_? What a crock of shit."

Raye looked out onto the street and let her thoughts flow. Catsy was a friend but she wasn't a good friend. Raye knew that Catsy had talked badly about her and her brother from time to time but she let it go because she knew that Catsy didn't have many friends. She also knew that Catsy had dated Richard for a while and didn't believe that she was over the relationship. She turned back to her friend and gave her a smile. "Total bullshit. Darien isn't into blondes anyway. How are Prisma and Sean doing?"

"Oh there fantastic! Totally in love and all that. I need a guy like Sean." Catsy didn't mean for it to sound so sad but it was completely true. Richard was never going to commit to her fully and she was starting to get tired of waiting.

"Ah, men are overrated. I'm so glad you ditched that Richard, what a sleaze! I saw him the other night with some tramp."

Catsy tightened her hand into a fist of anger under the table. She kept her smile on her face but inside she was seething. "Where did you see him?"

"Oh, I can't even remember what club it was, me and Jeremiah were just passing through and didn't stay but it was downtown somewhere I think. It was just last week." Raye smiled at the waiter as he placed her salad in front of her and she picked up her fork to dig in. She was into her third bite when she noticed that Catsy hadn't touched her filet. "You alright Cats?"

Catsy was drawn out of her thoughts of mutilation of a certain red headed man and gave her friend a smile. "Yea, I was just thinking. Sorry." She cut into her filet and took a bite.

"You're not still with Richard are you?" Raye kept her eyes on the purple haired girl across from her.

Catsy looked up in mock shock and started to laugh. "Raye, of course not!" She leaned toward her friend and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "After the Serena incident with David, you know I left him."

Raye debated on what Catsy said and gave her a wry look. She was starting to think she couldn't trust her at all. "So Sean doesn't talk to David all?"

"Well they kind of have to since they work together but they are basically strangers to each other. It's sad to see but David put it on himself. The girls and I don't talk to him either." Catsy silently crossed her fingers under the table and took a bite of her food.

Raye didn't believe a word Catsy was saying and felt a pang of sadness in her stomach. She had really trusted Catsy and now she was lying right to her face. Raye started to pick up her things and got out of her chair. "I'm sorry Cats, I have to get going, I forgot that I had to meet up with Darien today."

Catsy immediately rose to give her friend a hug. "Well thanks for coming out Raye; I'll talk to you later."

Raye flashed Catsy a smile and briskly left the restaurant.

Catsy sat down in her chair and absently looked into her glass. What was she doing? Raye had been such a good friend to her and what was she doing? Lying to her! She didn't even know Serena but she knew about what happened and she couldn't believe that she was now trying to help David get her back. What kind of a woman was she? She picked up her napkin and started to tear it into little pieces. Richard was the worst part. She didn't think that he would ever cheat on her with someone else, but she knew she couldn't completely trust him. She paid the waiter and left the restaurant. She slowly walked down the street, not going in any particular direction, when her cellular started to buzz in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"How's my beautiful girl? Are you still with Raye?"

Anger rushed into her face after hearing Richard's voice. She moved to the side of the street into an alley to have some privacy. "No I'm not with her anymore but she did give me some interesting information."

"Did she now? Did she tell you where Serena is?"

"No she didn't, but she did tell me about the stupid bitch you were gallivanting about with the other night. You seem to have neglected to tell me you were whoring around town."

"Catsy, please. I was out hunting I'll have you know and what difference does it make who I'm with, I come back to you don't I? So back to Serena…"

"Oh fuck off Richard! You can find out your own information, I'm through helping you and David!" With a snort of disgust she hung up the phone and walked out of the alley walking tall. She didn't need him!

She walked to her apartment and whistled as she unlocked her door to enter. She had never been happier. She placed her bag by the door and walked into the dining room and stopped short.

Richard looked into Catsy's shocked face and smiled. He was sitting at her dining room table with his long legs crossed before him comfortably.

Catsy regained herself and walked into the kitchen without a second glance at Richard. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She turned to the counter and tried to steady her shaking hands. "What are you doing here?"

Richard rose and walked into the kitchen as well. He walked behind Catsy and placed his hands on the counter on either side of her body. He chucked as her body stiffened and she moved closer to the counter. He placed a kiss on the exposed skin on her shoulder then rested his chin there. "I was waiting here until you returned."

"Well I'm here; I don't want to see you now or ever so if you could leave…" Catsy turned around to push past him but he held strong and didn't waver. "Richard…"

"Do you know what I like about you Catsy?"

"The fact that I put up with all your bullshit?" Catsy made another move to pass Richard but was stopped once again. With a huff of annoyance she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

Richard placed a finger on her chin and moved her head to face him again. His eyes had taken a on a darker hint of red as he looked into her eyes. "The fact that you still believe you have any control of your life." He leaned close to her face so the tips of there noses touched. "I own you and I'm not letting you go until I'm done with you." He pulled back and walked out of the kitchen.

Catsy stood where he left her and tried to reign in the fear that was coursing through her body. She placed a hand to her forehead and smoothed her hand over her hair as a tear streamed down her face. She walked out of the kitchen and watched as Richard pulled his jacket on. He was talking on his phone and seemed to be in a good mood. Catsy had no idea what to do and just stood in the middle of her living room staring out the window. Why was this happening to her?

Richard hung up his phone and turned to Catsy. "Well it turns out I won't need you to talk to Raye since David found Serena."

Catsy quickly turned at hearing this news. "Leave her alone Richard, how can you even be involved in this? What David is doing is wrong!"

"I, unlike you, have loyalty for those above me. Now, I have to be going, I'll be back this evening." He walked to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of her apartment.

Catsy sat down on the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands. _Trapped_. That single word flashed through her mind for what felt like hours. She rose from her chair and walked into her bedroom. After kicking off her shoes and taking off her clothes she crawled under her sheets and cried herself to sleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Serena silently walked through the woods outside the quiet neighborhood. She kept her eyes on the two story blue house in front of her and stopped outside the fenced in yard.

She took three stakes out of her bag along with a silver tipped arrow. She tossed some leaves on her bag to hide it and jumped the fence. Serena raced across the yard and pushed her body against the side of the house. Music floated out of an open window on the second floor along with the horrible sounds of a tone-deaf singer. With a cringe of pain she silently walked to the nearest window on the first floor and pushed it open.

Serena climbed through the window and crouched low to the ground. She was in the dining room that had two doors going to different parts of the lower level. She walked to the nearest one and peeked her head around. It led to the kitchen and what looked like a TV room. Serena placed one foot into the kitchen and immediately moved back when she heard footsteps approaching.

Frank entered the kitchen and moved to the fridge. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Bring up the steak in the second drawer on the bottom! I'm hungry!"

Frank snorted in his brother's direction and grabbed the meat from the drawer along with two uncooked burgers. He shut the door and moved to go back upstairs when a faint smell caught his attention. He quickly turned and started to sniff around to find the scent again. He slowly walked towards the dining room towards the smell. Who was it? As he walked to the door he made a big sniff and looked around the room. Before he could turn his head completely he was pushed hard against the pantry door in the kitchen. A sharp pain tore through his chest to his arms and a scream started to rise in his throat. A hand clamped against his mouth and he finally focused on the figure in front of him.

Serena felt the warm blood trickle down her hand as she pushed the stake in farther in Frank's chest. She saw the pain in his eyes and leaned towards his face. "I'm sure this is extremely painful for you but it is just a small amount of discomfort compared to the pain you inflicted on my parents."

Confusion swam though Frank's mind as he looked into the clear blue eyes of the woman in front of him. The pain became so overpowering he didn't bother to notice it as he slowly felt more and more tired. He felt trapped in her eyes however and couldn't look away, they were so clear. He brought his hand up to touch her face but she quickly moved back and ripped the stake from his chest. Frank sank to the floor and looked at the pool of blood that was forming below him. He looked back up to catch one last glimpse of her eyes but she was already gone. His body slumped to the ground as he heard the faint yell of his brother calling him.

Serena stealthy walked up the stairs and stopped at the first door at the top of the landing. It seemed to be the master bedroom but no one was in it. She knelt to the ground inside the door and readied herself for what was to come next.

"What the fuck is taking him so goddamn long? Hayden, go get him!"

"Fuck that Tony, you have legs, go get him yourself. He probably can't find your meat."

"Lazy bastard. Frank, FRANK! Get your fucking ass up here, I'm hungry!"

Serena walked slowly down the hallway and stopped at another door. Thankfully, they left everything open in this house. She walked into the hallway bathroom and looked out into the bedroom diagonally across from her. She could faintly see two sets of legs and heard the sound of the music coming from the TV.

"FRANK! GODDAMNIT, IF YOU DON'T GET UP HERE NOW I AM GOING TO KICK YOU'RE FUCKING ASS!"

"Jesus Christ Tony! I'll go get him. Stop screaming."

"I wouldn't have to if you had gotten that worthless brother of yours when I asked you to!"

With a grumble Hayden stepped out of the room and walked down the hall. He turned to walk down the stairs when a scent caught his attention and he stopped.

With the speed of a cheetah, Serena ran at Hayden and pushed him into the master bedroom. She moved to shove the stake into his heart when he pushed her back and she hit the wall hard. Stars jumped in front of her eyes but she quickly shook them away and crouched down.

Hayden rubbed a hand over his chest where he was hit. He had no idea who was attacking him but he wasn't going to let them get the best of him. He looked around the room and stopped at a pair of piercing blue eyes. He became transfixed by them and was too slow to move as the person jumped at him again.

Serena dove at Hayden and moved to push the stake into him again but her hands were stopped in mid air and she quickly straddled his waist and pushed all her strength to stab him.

"Who the fuck are you…." Hayden was using all his strength to hold the woman back but he was starting to lose his strength. She was so powerful!

Serena didn't answer but pushed harder against her hands. She was so close! She looked into his face and saw he wasn't going to be giving up so easily. He looked up and into her eyes. He slowly opened his mouth to speak and, like slow motion, she pushed her knee into his side as hard as she could.

Hayden opened his mouth to call for Frank when the woman shoved her knee into his side. He flinched in pain and that was all the time she needed to push hard and shove the stake into his heart. She quickly put a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams. Hayden bucked her off of him and brought his hand to remove the stake. It felt like it was burning his entire body.

Serena regained herself and turned back to Hayden who was struggling to pull the stake from his chest. Serena wasted no time and quickly grabbed her spear. She wiped blood that had splattered on her face on her sleeve and walked back to Hayden. She kicked his hand away and looked into his pain stricken face. "This is for my parents." She pushed the spear into his stomach and stood back as he writhed on the floor.

Hayden's movements stopped and he silently whispered for Tony.

Serena pulled the spear from his stomach but left the stake in his chest. She turned to the bedroom door and looked down the hallway. Tony seemed to have been oblivious to the whole thing since he was still watching TV. She walked to the bathroom in the master bedroom and splashed water on her face.

Serena had never felt more tired. Killing Frank and Hayden had taken more from her then she thought. She moved to the door of the room and looked down the hallway. She couldn't see Tony but she did hear the TV still blaring. She silently walked down the hallway and stopped outside the bedroom door. She peeked in and looked out quickly. He wasn't there. She walked into the room, with the stake held tight in her fist and looked around. Nothing. He wasn't anywhere in the bedroom. She walked back to the bedroom door and looked out into the hallway. She couldn't hear a damn thing! She opened the door across the hallway and looked inside. No one there. She turned to walk back out when she felt a piercing pain in her shoulder. She looked down and saw the tip of one of her stakes sticking out of her left shoulder. She turned around to see a smiling Tony behind her.

"Silver tipped stakes, nice touch. Since I'm sure that is burning the life out of you, I think it's time you answered some questions. Yes?"

Serena was too dazed to reply and slumped to the floor.

"Fantastic! Now, who the hell are you and who sent you to kill my brothers!"

"No one….you killed….my…parents…." Serena closed here eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

"Parents? Wait a minute." Tony kneeled down and looked into Serena's face. He recognized the hair and the facial features but couldn't remember from where. "Who are you parents?"

"Samuel Casteel….you bastard…"

"Casteel? I don't know any Casteel's. Oh shit! Samuel Casteel! I remember! Trusting vamp hunter with the sexy wife. You're their daughter?"

Serena opened her eyes and shoved the stake into Tony's chest. He looked at her in shock and screamed in pain. Serena wasted no time and pushed her spear into his neck. His screaming became louder but Serena ignored it as she slowly rose and stumbled back into the empty bedroom. Her vision was starting to blur and she walked to the nearest wall and pushed her body against it. She was trying to push the tip of spear back into her shoulder and winced in pain as it slowly pushed back. She reached back, held her breath, and pulled it out of her shoulder. She dropped to her knees in pain and shook her head to clear her vision.

She was so weak! The overwhelming feeling to lie down pushed in her mind but she stood. Lying down would only allow her to bleed to death and she wasn't ready to die a second time. She quickly rose and walked past the dead body of Tony and into the bathroom in the hallway. She flicked on the light and grabbed the nearest towel. She wrapped it around her shoulder and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was paler then usual. She went to the sink and scrubbed at her hands to get rid of the blood. She needed blood and she needed it now!

After grabbing her spear she walked out of the house and sat on the front curb. She rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her hands started to shake and she felt her strength start to dissipate.

'_Oh Darien….I need you._' She heard the faint rustle of leaves behind her and she slowly picked up her head to look. A man was walking towards her and she quickly moved to get up.

"Let me help you sugar." The man grabbed the arm of the beautiful girl in front of him and pulled her to her feet. She moved to pull away but he held tight to her arm.

"Thanks but could you let me go. I was just leaving." Serena tried again to pull her arm away but her strength was took week and the stupid human was holding strong.

"I live next door, maybe you should come inside and rest, you look tired." The man gave her a smile and pulled her towards his house.

Serena silently followed without protest. She didn't have it in her for a fight but she wasn't planning on staying in some strange man's home.

Once inside, the man pushed Serena to the couch and went to grab a wet towel for her forehead. He couldn't believe his luck! A beautiful woman on his couch, obviously weak and most likely about to pass out which meant he was going to have a good night!

Serena was indeed about to pass out and she desperately needed her blood supply in her bag. She moved to get up but the man quickly returned and pushed her back down to a seated position and placed a cool towel to her forehead.

"Relax sugar; everything is going to be fine. I'm here to help you."

"Why are you willing to help a stranger?" Serena closed her eyes and tried to keep conscious.

"Because you're beautiful, and I haven't had a beautiful girl in here for a while."

Serena eyes snapped open and she got a good look at the man's face. He wasn't bad looking but the look in his eye said that he wasn't there to help a woman in pain. She pulled away from him and tried again to get up. "I have to go, thank you..."

The man wasted no time and grabbed Serena around the waist and pushed her onto the couch on her back. He pressed his lips to hers in a wet kiss that had bile rising up in Serena's throat.

With renewed strength, Serena pushed and kicked at the man to get him off of her. A scream escaped her as he ripped at her shirt and grabbed at her chest. He hit her injured shoulder and she gasped in pain. The man was everywhere and she didn't even notice as he moved to her pants and unzipped her zipper.

Fear jumped into her eyes as she realized that she was about to be raped! She pushed hard against the man's chest but it seemed futile, she was too weak. He straddled her hips and slid his hands down her body. When he sat back to undo his pants, Serena changed tactics. Her struggle stopped and she gave the man a smile.

The man smiled back at her and almost howled in victory! '_They always come around' _he thought to himself. He sighed as she reached up and smoothed her hands over his stomach and chest. He removed his shirt and pressed her hands to his warm body. "What's your name?"

Serena sat up and placed a kiss to his chest and moved to his neck. "I'm Serena, and I'm a vampire." Without hesitation, Serena sank her teeth into the man's neck and drank the warm blood that poured into her mouth.

She could feel her strength slowly returning. The man tried to pry her away but she held strong. Finally his arms fell limp at his side and she pushed him to his back while still drink his tangy blood. She finally pulled back before he was completely drained and looked into his glazed eyes. She placed a kiss to his forehead and got off the couch.

Serena walked around the man's house until she found his bedroom. She grabbed a fresh shirt and rewrapped her shoulder. The pain was going away and it was healing itself but she still needed to keep it wrapped. She walked back to his lifeless body and flipped him onto his stomach. She removed his wallet from his pocket and took out the money. She pulled out his id and looked down at the name. ALAN GRANGER. "Well Alan, I haven't ever taken blood from a human but you were obviously an exception." She dropped his wallet onto his back and walked out of the house.

After picking up her spear, she walked back to the fence and jumped over. She grabbed her bag and headed back into town and to her hotel. Guilt crept into her mind but she pushed it aside. She had vowed to never take a human but this guy was different. He was about to rape her! What the hell else was she supposed to do, take it? She walked to her room at the hotel and walked inside. She tried to flick on the lights but nothing happened. "Perfect."

Serena made her way to the bed and stood next to it and removed her jacket. She stretched her hands over her head and pulled the sheets back on the bed. She placed one knee on the bed and stopped. There was someone else in the room. _'What the fuck now!' _She looked around but saw nothing. She turned to the bathroom and walked to the door. She looked inside and flicked on the lights. Those seemed to work but no one was there. With a shrug she turned around and gasped at the man behind her. "David! How did you find me?" Serena stepped back into the bathroom and looked into the navy blue eyes of the one man she never wanted to see again.

David smiled at the fear he saw in his love's eyes and walked closer to her. "Do you know how long I have been looking for you?"

Serena jumped back into the bathroom and tried to push the door closed but David was too quick and pushed it back making her stumble into the bathtub.

David jumped forward and plunged a needle into Serena's arm. She looked down at it in shock and moved to remove it but her hand fell limp at her side. David brushed his finger down Serena's face and moved her head to look at him. "Your eyes, there so beautiful, so blue. My blue eyes. Come, it's time to go." David picked up Serena and walked out of the bathroom…..

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**: dodges several stones that are thrown at her because of the cliffhanger: Okay, okay no more stones:: gets hit in the hid: Oww! So I'm sure you are wondering what is going to happen with Serena and David but guess what! I'm not telling you! You're going to have to wait until next time! Bwahahaha! Okay, I'm kidding, it's not that bad of a cliffhanger and I really just wanted something dramatic since I haven't been getting many reviews and I thought the story was lacking in the dramatics department. I am going to try to update really soon so keep an eye out! Thanks for reading and review if you get a chance! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola! I'm back and ready to write! I would like to start out by saying a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed because I really appreciated it! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I am going to have to keep it going good from now on! I can do it though. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't get any money from this fanfic and if I did I probably wouldn't tell you. **

XoX Blue Eyes XoX –ElysianJude

Chapter 7:

Catsy rolled over in bed and released a moan of pain. Richard had come back the night before and was in a very "happy" mood. Catsy got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. The pain between her legs was throbbing and she really had no one to blame but herself for that. She may have hated Richard and never wanted to see him again but sex was something she couldn't get away from. She didn't think anyone would be as good as Richard. They had gone at it for most of the night until she finally begged to stop at dawn.

When she walked into the bathroom she gave a snort of disgust at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was everywhere, her neck and chest had small love bites and she had twin bruises on her hips where Richard had held as he pistoned into her.

Catsy got into the shower and turned the water on, hot. She scrubbed herself clean and let her mind wander. What was she going to do? Could she live with herself if she knew that she did nothing to help Serena? She didn't even really know her and besides what could she do?

'_You should call Raye, is what you should do!'_

She should call Raye but what would she say? What if Richard found out? He was gone now but he planned on coming back in the late afternoon. Catsy turned the water off and grabbed a towel as she got out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off and walked out into her bedroom.

Richard was doing to her what David would probably do to Serena, only worse. She couldn't stand it but at least she could tolerate Richard on some levels, Serena didn't care for David at all. Catsy pulled a sweater over her head and pulled on some sweat pants. She slowly walked out to her kitchen, wincing in pain. _'That bastard is so rough! How does he expect me to walk!' _

Catsy released a sigh when she reached her fridge and pulled out a water. Richard didn't give a damn about her but she was still attracted to him. She walked to her couch and lay on her back. She placed the water bottle between her legs and contemplated her options. She should call Raye and tell her about David but what would she say? She should also move far away from Richard, but where would she go? She could stay with Birdy or Avery, but Richard might still find her. It was worth a try! Catsy jumped up on the couch and winced in pain as she grabbed her phone. She replaced the cold water bottle between her legs and dialed Raye's number.

"Hello?"

Catsy twisted the cord around her fingers and took a calming breath. "Hi Raye, its Catsy."

"Ohh, hi Catsy. What can I do for you?"

"Um, well…look Raye; I have something to tell you that Darien needs to know."

Raye sat down in her bedroom and braced herself. "What is it Catsy?"

A lone tear escaped Catsy's eye and she looked down at her hands. "Raye, I'm sure you know that I was still seeing Richard but I just didn't want you to be upset with me! I don't know what it was about him that I couldn't get enough of but now he is controlling me and I can't get out of it unless I move out or something but I still think he will find me!"

"Catsy, I knew you were still with Richard, but you should have known better. Look, if you really need somewhere to go, you can come and stay with me and Darien at the mansion until you figure out what you're going to do."

More tears streamed down Catsy's face. "Thank you Raye but you may retract that offer after you hear what I have to say. I'll admit that I was trying to find some information on Serena because David is looking for but I didn't tell Richard anything! I really got to thinking after I had lunch with you and I tried to break it off with Richard but he threatened me and made it clear that he wasn't going to let me break it off."

"I know that part already Catsy! What is this business with Serena and David?"

"Well….he found her. Richard told me yesterday after I spoke with you and David is going out to get her or something. I don't know where he went or if he has Serena but you have to tell Darien! Something bad could happen to her!"

"Of fucking course something bad is GOING to happen to her! What were you thinking Catsy! Serena has done nothing to you or Richard and now she is going to be taken against her will? Shit…." Raye sat for a moment to think of her next move. She had to tell Darien and soon.

Catsy was openly crying now and had never felt worse. What kind of person was she? She would never forgive herself if Serena was hurt! "Raye I'm so sorry! If there is anything I can do, I'll do it!"

"Oh relax Catsy, geez, let me think for a second!"

A thought popped in Catsy's mind and she jumped up from the couch. "Raye! Maybe I could coerce Richard into telling me where David went. I mean he blurts out anything during sex!"

"Okay, for one thing Catsy, I didn't want to know that. And second, why don't you meet me at Darien's law firm and we will tell him together, he'll know what to do but I suggest you come prepared, he can be pretty scary when he's angry."

"No problem Raye! I'll be there in 30 minutes!"

"Okay Cat's see you then."

Raye hung up the phone and placed her hand on her stomach. A ball of fear was starting to form and she was starting to wish she hadn't invited Catsy. She had no idea how Darien would react. She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and sweater. She grabbed her purse on her way out of her bedroom and dashed out of the house to her car. She hoped that Darien was in a good mood today.

XoXoXoXo

Darien quickly signed his name and placed the document aside. He turned his chair around and looked out the window to the city below. He didn't know what was on his mind but it felt heavy. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. An image flew through his mind but it was blurry and he couldn't recognize it. Darien felt a warm caress on his face and he let out a long sigh. Serena danced behind his eyes and he reached out to grab her. He needed her so bad it was unbearable. He tried to not think of her but it was almost impossible. She smiled at him and extended her hand.

A knock at the door tore Darien from his dream. He shot up in his chair and felt the warmth float away from him. A growl of anger escaped him as he turned towards the door and the intruder behind it.

"Who is it!"

Raye cursed under her breath at the harsh tone from her brother but opened the door anyway. She motioned for Catsy to wait and walked in and shut the door behind her. "Hi Darien! How are you doing today?"

Darien turned his chair around and sat. He gave Raye a cold glare that made her visibly shrink back. "I'm busy, what do you want?"

Raye steeled her spine and walked to Darien's desk. She sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk and eyed her brother warily. "Darien I have something to tell you."

Darien looked up at his sister and gave her a chilly smile. "You seem to be full of information these days. What is it now?"

"Darien…I think Serena is in danger." Raye didn't dare look in her brother's eyes and looked down at her shaking hands. She could feel his eyes on her and the pull to look into them. She could feel a cold hatred flow from him and looked at his face. A shiver raked her body and she sat back in her chair.

"Why makes you think she is in trouble? Have you spoken to her?"

"No, I don't know where she is. Look Darien, Catsy called me this morning and told me some upsetting information. She's actually outside right now but I wanted to tell you first before you talked to her."

"Don't beat around the fucking bush Raye, I don't have the time or patience. What did she tell you!"

"Well, she told me that Richard had been looking for Serena for David. He is infatuated with her and he has been looking for her ever since she escaped him. Serena has never come back to New York because she didn't want him to find her but she did. David saw the news and saw the picture of Serena and started to search harder for her. Catsy told me that last night, he….um..."

Darien's manicured nails were digging into the palm of his hand. He should have just had David and Richard murdered once he found about what they did to Serena. "What did he do?"

The calmness of Darien's voice made Raye look back at his face again. She could see the anger but a flicker of something else flashed quickly in his eyes. "He found her Darien. I don't know where and neither does Catsy. She said she would try to get Richard to tell her but they aren't really on the best of terms right now. Darien, I can't even fathom the amount of anger that you have right now but what do you want to do?"

Darien stood up and paced behind his desk. _'That motherfucking bastard!'_ Darien had no idea what to do. Killing Richard and David was on the top of his to-do list but he couldn't do that until he had Serena back. She had been gone long enough anyway! "Bring in Catsy."

Raye walked to the door and motioned for Catsy to enter. They both walked to the front of Darien's desk and sat down.

Catsy had never been in Darien's office but now wasn't exactly the right time to look around. The look on his face wasn't very welcoming either. God he could be scary.

Darien eyed Catsy and took in her appearance. She was obviously scared and he would work that to his advantage. "Catsy, I'm not going to pretend I know or give a damn about you but with the present circumstances, I am going to need you do something for me."

"Jesus Darien, don't be such a prick! Catsy said she would help out!" Raye crossed her arms and gave her brother the meanest glare she could muster. It fell short but she cheered herself for standing up to him.

"It's okay Raye. Darien, I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to Serena so I will do whatever I can to help her."

Darien drummed his fingers on his desk and kept his eyes on Catsy. "Where is Richard now?"

"I have no idea; he doesn't tell me where he goes during the day. But I usually see him in the evenings."

"Call him and tell him you want to see him right now. I can't wait until the evening."

"Okay but I don't know if he will meet with me. Where should I meet him? At my apartment?"

"Your apartment is fine. I want you to do anything you can to find out where David is! Anything!" Me and Raye will be close by, when he tells you, inject him with this." Darien pulled out a vial from his desk drawer and slid it across his desk to Catsy.

Catsy gingerly picked up the vial and gave it a quizzical look. She was all for hurting Richard but she wasn't sure she wanted him dead yet. "What does it do?"

"He'll be paralyzed for about 10 minutes so I would suggest that you leave immediately after giving it to him."

Catsy placed the vile in her purse and stood up. There was a small bit of fear clawing at her stomach but she pushed it aside. She was going to do it. "I'll call him right now."

Raye stood up and placed a hand on Catsy's shoulder. "I'll be close by, be careful Cats."

Catsy gave her friend a smile and left the office.

Darien looked at the closed door that Catsy just walked out of. He stood and grabbed his coat. "Follow her Raye. I will meet you shortly."

Raye quickly turned and grabbed her purse. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get the jet ready and make some calls. I'll be back in 10."

Both Darien and Raye walked out of his office together and separated outside the building. Raye walked towards her car and was fished in her purse for her keys.

Catsy looked on as Raye stopped and dug deeper in her purse. She let out a soft squeal but Raye didn't hear her. The hand covering her mouth tightened and she was pulled deeper into the dark alley. She tried to make another sound to alert her friend but a hand covered her throat and made any ability to make sound impossible. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Richard pushed Catsy against the hard brick wall and stepped so close that their noses touched. He slid his hand down her curves and laughed at her growl of anger. Richard looked at the tears that slid down Catsy's face and slowly brought his tongue to her cheek to catch them. He moved to her ear and gave it a light nip. "I love the taste of your tears. But you've been a bad girl. I think we should move this conversation to a quieter place. Let's go." Richard roughly pulled Catsy deeper into the dark alley.

Catsy turned back to catch a glimpse of Raye but she was gone. What the hell was she going to do now?

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Serena flitted in and out of consciousness. She had no idea where she was or how long she had been gone. Here eyes felt like fire whenever she tried to open them and she released a moan of frustration when she tried to see her surroundings. She fell back asleep and tried to have some good dreams. It didn't work. She couldn't fall asleep because all she could think about was the first time she was taken by David and what had happened.

_Flashback:_

"_What the hell do you want with me David? You know I'm never going to stay and marry you!"_

_David chuckled at the beautiful girl lying on the bed next to him. He slowly brought his hand to her hair and gave it a loving stroke. She tried to move away but her bound hands and legs gave her little ability to move anywhere. "Relax Angel, I'll never hurt you."_

_Serena turned her face to David and gave him a look of pure death. "What the fuck are you doing to me now? I've been tied up for two months and you won't let me leave! I don't even know you David! Just let me go if you care about me as much as you say you do."_

_David leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Serena's resistant lips. Once he pulled back she spit right in his face. David pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. As quick as a flash he grabbed Serena roughly by her chin so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "You belong to me and I'm not letting you go. The quicker you realize that, the quicker I untie you. I would suggest you not make me angry again." He released her chin and got up from the bed. His eyes took on a deep violet color as he glared down at her defiant face. He turned and left the room without another word._

_Serena looked at the ceiling of the bedroom and felt tears well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes tight and tried to think of her parents. All she could see was darkness. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Everything was where it was for the past two months. "I need to get the hell out of here!" _

_Serena turned her head to the side where David had been sitting. A shiny object caught her attention and she lifted her head as far as it could go to get a better look. One of David's jacket pins had fallen onto the bed, probably when he took out his handkerchief. Serena almost squealed with delight at seeing the sharp tip. The problem that lay ahead was getting the pin……_

_End Flashback._

Serena willed her eyes to open and blinked several times to get the stinging away. The room was exactly the same as when she had left it. White walls, white furniture, white canopy bed with white bed sheets. She looked down at her clothes and saw that she was wearing a white, almost transparent teddy.

"Fucking great! Back at fucking square one!" Serena pulled hard on the restraints on her arms and legs. She arched her body and pulled, tried to turn from side to side and bent her knees but nothing worked. "Okay, maybe this is just a fucked up dream I'm having and none of this is real. Let me just close my eyes and I'll just wake up!"

"Sorry beautiful, this is all real."

Serena's eyes popped open and she looked frantically around the room. David was sitting in the corner of the bedroom in complete darkness. "David! How did you find me!"

"I have my ways but I think that is the least of our worries right now."

"You know what, your right. Cut me loose goddamnit or I'll make you wish you had never been born!"

David rose and walked over to the foot of the bed. He placed a knee on the bed and glided his hand up the smooth skin of Serena's leg. He placed a kiss on the top of her knee and chuckled as she tried to move her leg away from his roaming touch. He got onto the bed and kneeled in-between her thighs.

Serena tried to move away from David but to no avail. He had never gone past the line of touching her too intimately but the look in this eye said he was sick of waiting. "David, please…."

"Shh, don't speak." David leaned forward and slid his hand up the soft fabric of the teddy. He gave Serena's breast a soft squeeze and traced his finger along her collar bone. She was made for his touch; he couldn't believe he had made it this long without her. He placed a soft kiss to her chin and moved down to her neck. He inhaled deeply and quickly pulled back as if burned. He looked at the crystal tears that were streaming down Serena's face and moved farther away from her. "You mated with that pathetic excuse for a man! His scent is all over you!" David turned away from the bed in anger. What was he going to do now? She was mated to the damn Vampire King!

Serena couldn't stop crying. For the first time since she had left him she tried to contact Darien.

David turned back to the bed and stalked up to the side. He brought his hand to Serena's face and delivered a hard smack to her cheek. He held her face to the side and leaned down to her ear. "Don't ever try to contact that bastard again while you are under my roof."

Serena smiled as David removed his hand from her face. "Do you think for a second that Darien won't come for me? I don't need to try to contact him; he'll find me on his own." Serena's smile faded as she heard David laugh. '_What's so damn funny!'_

"Oh Serena. Did you really think I was going to let him live?" With that said, David turned and walked out of the bedroom. '_Now, how to dispose of him…'_

Serena tried again to get her hands or a leg free but failed miserably again. "FUCK!" This wasn't funny anymore, but then again it wasn't funny to begin with. _'What was the point of being a vampire if you can't break out of wimpy rope! I must not have been dead long enough, how convenient!' _Serena tried again to contact Darien but couldn't get a read of him. "Christ almighty Darien, the time I want to talk to you, you're fucking busy!"

"_I'm just now answering you. I don't have to remind you that if you had just stayed with me, you wouldn't be in this situation. Remind to punish you later."_

It was Darien! He could hear her! '_Darien! Come get me, PLEASE! I have to get out of here!'_

"_Why didn't I think of that Serena? Maybe I should just leave you there for leaving me." _Darien chuckled to himself at the colorful words running through his mind from his mate. "_I'll get there, relax."_

Serena couldn't relax. She was tied up, in a white teddy and being held by a man who was obsessed with her. She definitely had luck, bad luck.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Darien flipped open his cell phone and called Raye. "What did Catsy find out?"

Raye twirled her finger through a lock of hair and took a calming breath. "I went by her apartment but she wasn't there. She wasn't outside your office either. Her car is there though. I think something happened to her."

"Damnit! Who else knew about Serena and David?"

"Um, Maybe Sean but I don't know if he is back at work yet. Want me to call him?"

"No, I'll handle it." Without another word, Darien hung up his phone. He was starting to get angry and time was slipping away. He opened his phone again and dialed Jeremiah's number at the bank.

"Jeremiah DeWinter, how can I help you?"

"Jeremiah, its Darien."

"Darien, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for David, do you know where he is?"

"I have no idea; word around here is that he left for a vacation about two days ago."

"I need to find him, where is Sean?"

"Um, I think today is his first day back, you want me to transfer you?"

"No, I'm outside. Meet me in the lobby."

"But Darie……" Jeremiah, hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. '_This can only mean trouble if Darien was here._'

Jeremiah and Darien walked to Sean's office and went right in. His back was turned from the door and he was on the phone. Darien slammed the door and crossed to the front of Sean desk.

Sean turned his chair around at the loud slam of his door. Before him stood the Vampire King and Jeremiah. "Um, Ave I gotta go." Sean hung up the phone and cleared his throat. "What can I do for you Darien?"

"Where's David?"

Sean leaned back and placed his hands on his stomach. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't speak to my brother anymore."

"Sean, I don't have much time and I have even less patience. Where do you think he would go?"

Sean didn't answer at first but eyed Darien warily. "Okay, I heard he went to Chicago for maybe a day but after that I'm not sure."

"Where did he go when he kidnapped Serena?"

"What! David has Serena? Why didn't you tell me Darien!" Jeremiah walked closer to his boss and tried to meet his eye.

"I asked you a question Sean."

Sean looked into the dark abyss of Darien's eyes and almost felt that there was a hell. He leaned forward and took out his address book. He scribbled down an address and passed it to Darien. "The last time he took her, he used the winter mansion we have in Colorado. I don't use it anymore but he does. He's probably there. Darien, I'm sorry."

Darien grabbed the slip of paper from Sean's hand and walked out of his office with Jeremiah close behind.

"Darien, hey Darien, what are you going to do? Are you going to Colorado? You want me to come with and help? Darien!"

Darien turned to Jeremiah and gave him a cold glare. "Stay here and watch Raye. If I call you be ready to get on a plane."

"Okay. Good luck Darien."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"One, two, three pull!" Serena pulled with all her might and felt the rope give a little. "Victory is mine I tell you!"

Serena made two more hard attempts at loosening the rope of her right arm and finally got close enough that she could bite the rope. "About time this fangs came in handy!" She bit threw the rope and got her right arm free. She wasted no time and moved to her left arm and got it free as well. Once completely free Serena tip toed off the bed and over to the closet. There were two parallel rows of clothes, all in white. Serena grabbed a pair of white cargo pants and a white tee shirt. She pulled the clothes on and moved to the window. She slowly slid it open and looked out.

There were no trees to jump onto and nothing below her to step to and it was freezing cold out! It was a straight drop of about 10 feet to the bottom. "Why am I plagued with only bad luck!" Serena turned back to the bedroom and looked around for something to make a rope out of. She grabbed for the bed sheets and stopped herself. "Why the hell am I grabbing the sheets when I'm sure I can just jump down no problem? I mean I am immortal."

Serena walked back to the window and put her left leg out. She put her right leg out and sat on the sill. She didn't know what David was doing but he wasn't harassing and grabbing at her so she didn't care. Holding her breath and closing her eyes she jumped and landing softly on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and fell to her knees kissing the ground.

"Beautiful earth, I thank you for the soft landing. I will repay you a thousand fold for not breaking my bones by becoming a tree hugger!" Serena quickly jumped up and made a mad dash across the large estate. She ducked behind a tree and looked back at the house. "All right, now what the hell do I do when I don't even know where I'm going?"

Serena scanned the field and faintly saw the perimeter fence. She looked up at the sky and shielded her eyes against the bright sunlight. She wouldn't be able to stay out in the sun for too long since she needed to feed and David took her blood supply. A shiver raked her body and she crossed her arms. She wouldn't be able to stay out in the cold forever either. With her fingers crossed she sprinted to the fence and started to climb up.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Darien parked his car outside the large Colorado estate. He got out of the car and buttoned up his long, black coat. He scanned the estate looking for any guards or nuisances who could get in his way and saw none. _'Not very protected, are we?'_ He walked to the large, wrought iron gate and gracefully jumped over to the other side. With his hands in his pockets he made his way to the front of the mansion.

David looked out at the tall, dark figure that strolled up his walk way. He opened the door before Darien could knock and gave him a large smile. "What bring the Vampire King to my humble mansion?"

Darien wasn't the least bit amused as he briskly walked past David. Without another word, Darien walked right up to the second level. He closed his eyes and ran his hand along the hallway doors. He stopped at the last door and walked in. The room was all white, just as he had seen it but the bed was empty. The window was open with the cold breeze coming in. Darien turned to David who was leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Where is she?"

David gave a careless shrug and turned to walk back down the hallway. "Your guess is as good as mine, she left this morning."

Darien's patience, which was already on low, left him. He rushed David and knocked him to the ground. He gave David no time to recover as he hauled him up by his shirt and threw him against the wall. He grabbed David by the throat and squeezed. "Where is she?"

David tried to regain his composure but the pressure against his wind pipe wasn't helping. He made the mistake of looking into the onyx eyes of the man in front of him. He tried to look away but he was captivated by their beauty. "I don't know she escaped this morning…."

Darien pulled David away from the wall and walked to the stairs. Without hesitation he threw David down the stairs in disgust.

David landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. His shoulder felt dislocated but he didn't care. He never backed down from a fight. He stood up and looked up at Darien who was staring back down at him. David removed his coat and with a shrug of his shoulder, popped it back into place. He neatly folded his coat and placed it on the banister. "You know Darien, I don't know if killing me is such a good idea."

Darien made his slow decent down the stairs and released a small chuckle at David's words. "I was planning on slow torture but death is good for me as well."

David's eyes turned a dark purple as he started to change. "If you kill me the entire lichen race will come after you. I don't think you want a war now do you?"

Darien watched as David changed before him but right before the change was complete, Darien pulled back his fist and punched it into David's chest. A smiled spread across his face as he grabbed hold of David's heart and squeezed it in his fist.

David slowly turned back to his human form with Darien's fist still in his chest. Pain couldn't even come close to what he was feeling, he was just numb. "You….shiesty…..bastard….."

Darien pulled David's heart from his chest and dropped it to the floor. David fell to his knees and crumbled to the floor. His eyes were glazed over and there was still a shocked expression on his face. With a snort of disgust, Darien left David's body and searched the house for Serena. He didn't find any sign of her but her bag. He carried it back to the front of the house, stepping over David's body, and walked out to his car.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Serena walked into town and found some shade to sit in. She needed not only blood, but money and clothes. She was freezing! People walked briskly past her without a single look. She needed to feed first; the hunger was starting to hurt. She got off the bench and started to walk down the sidewalk when she was hit to the ground. "What the fuck! Watch where you're going!"

"Honey, why don't you watch where you're going! You almost scraped my Jimmy Choo's!"

Serena looked angrily at the retreating form of the blond who bumped into her. _'Good enough!'_ She hopped up and followed the girl with about 10 carrier bags. The girl turned into a parking garage and stopped behind a cherry red mustang. Serena looked around the garage and thanked the gods that no one was around. She stealthy walked up to the girl and placed her hand over her mouth. The girl began to struggle but Serena was stronger. She wasted no time and pushed the girl's head to the side and sunk her teeth into her soft neck.

The girl continued to struggle but slowly stopped and dropped to her knees. Serena was in heaven. The girl's blood was so sweet that she didn't want to release her.

Serena wiped her mouth and looked down at the girl. "I'm sure you scraped up those Jimmy Choo's now." With a laugh Serena grabbed the girl's warm coat and her purse. After taking out the money she threw the purse down and turned to leave when a hand grabbed her arm.

Fear spiked in her stomach as she slowly turned. Standing behind her in a beautiful black coat and angry look was Darien! In the flesh! She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Oh my god Darien! When did you get here?"

"A couple hours ago. Hungry?" Darien nodded his head at the girl folded on the garage floor.

Serena's face turned bright pink and she looked down at her hands as if chastised. "Well David took my bag and I needed to eat." She looked back up at Darien and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as best she could. Standing on her toes she placed a soft kiss to his cheek and gave him a winning smile. "I missed you."

Darien couldn't deny her any longer and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. She was made for him. He scrapped his teeth along her throat and licked her collar. "Let's go. We can't stay here any longer." Darien grabbed her hand and walked her to his car.

"What's the problem Darien? Have you seen David?"

"He's dead."

"Dead! Did you kill him Darien?"

"What do you think?" Darien started the car and pulled out of the garage.

Serena chewed on this bit of information and game up with all negatives. "Darien, do you know how powerful David is? This could start a war!"

Darien looked at Serena with a passive look. "It was bound to happen eventually." Without further comment, Darien turned on the radio and drove to the airport.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Richard picked up the phone and dialed Frederick's number.

"Frederick, what do you want?"

"Frederick, its Richard. We have a problem."

"What is it Richard, I'm busy."

"David has been killed, by a vampire."

"What! Who the fuck was stupid enough to do that?"

Richard smiled and almost jumped at his luck. Darien was going to get his. "It was none other then Darien Shields who murdered David."

"Darien? You must be mistaken, he knows the rules."

"No mistake, a messenger saw Darien leave David's mansion in Colorado. David's heart was ripped out."

"Fuck! Why the fuck would Darien do this?" Frederick ran his fingers threw his hair and slammed his fist against his desk. This was going to be ugly.

"When is the next conference with you two?"

"In three weeks. I need to think about this, don't do anything until I saw so Richard!"

"Okay." Richard hung up the phone with a cheshire grin on his face. Darien was definitely going to get his in the end.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Damn! This chapter felt like it took me forever. Well it sort of did but that's not the point! Actually it is….anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I am going to kill myself in getting the next one out real soon. Probably going to be a lemony chapter next so beware everyone! Review if you can, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well Well Well, who do we have here? Your fanfiction wench that's who! Yea, it's been a VERY LONG TIME since I last updated and I have nothing to say in my defense. I've been very busy with school and work and I also got another job so I don't have much time. But I'm back now! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and there will be a light lemon in here but I wanted to test the waters in that area so I am going to write an extended lemon scene that you can e-mail me if you would like to read. Don't be shy to ask either because I don't know you and you don't know me and no one else has to know you asked me! So ask! Haha, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I get no money from writing this fanfic, it's just to pass the time when I should be working. **

XoX Blue Eyes XoX – ElysianJude

Chapter 8:

Lita slowly walked into her apartment and flicked on the lights. "Damn, I need to clean up in here!" She hadn't been back to her apartment for what felt like forever since she had been spending so much time with Nathan. At the thought of the man who had stolen her heart, a smile spread across her face and she danced her way to her bedroom.

She looked absently at Amy's old room and pushed the door open. Amy had basically moved out and was living with Zachary. Lita hadn't seen her friend for so long and really missed her. She released a sigh and walked out of her room and dumped her things into her own room.

Lita popped in a cd and started to tackle the dust bunnies who had made a home in every corner of her apartment.

The shrill ring of the phone had Lita throwing the now brown rag to the floor and dancing over to the phone. "Yup?"

"What are you wearing right now?"

"Um, your white undershirt and boxers. You?" Lita sat on the corner of the couch and twirled her finger around a stray hair that fell from her bun. She could listen to Nathan's voice forever. She took a quick sniff of his shirt and almost sighed at his musky scent that still lingered behind.

With a wicked smile on his face, Nathan pushed his paperwork away and leaned back in his chair. He could mentally picture her right now and it was almost enough to leave his office and dash to her apartment. "Take the shirt off."

Lita released a giggle and fingered the hem of the shirt. "I can't do that Nathan, I'm supposed to be cleaning up this messy apartment I haven't been to in weeks. Besides, aren't you at work?"

"Get dressed, let me take you out to lunch."

"It's only 1030 Nathan. I'll see you for dinner." Lita got back up and resumed cleaning with the phone pressed to her ear. If she didn't keep occupied, she would do whatever Nathan asked her to do.

"I can't wait till dinner, come over to my office. I have a painting that I think you'll like." Nathan wasn't going to give up; he needed to see her now!

"Nathan, I know you're lying since Jennifer already told me your shipment comes in tomorrow and I'll never get anything done if we go at it all day! Now you get back to work and I'm going to finish cleaning up over here." The grumble on the other end made her laugh. "I'll see you tonight Nathan. Have a nice day at work!"

Lita replaced the phone on the hook only to have it ring once she pulled her hand away. She picked it back up and with an exasperated sigh said, "Nathan, I really need to clean my apartment! Get your mind off your dick for just a second!"

"Lita! You floozy! Who are you sleeping with now?!" Serena screeched into the phone.

"Serena? I thought you were someone else. How are you?

"Don't change the subject Lita, who is this Nathan character? Oh wait, what Darien? Lita, is it Nathanial Taylor?"

"How'd you know?"

"It was him Darien, do you know him? Tell me everything! What? Oh…"

"Serena, is there a reason you called or were you just going to talk to someone else the whole time….wait a minute! Are you with Darien Shields?!!"

"Hold on a sec Lita. No Darien! I want to go home not your boring office! I'm tired! Sorry Lita, yea I'm with Darien. I had a bit of a run in with David and Darien saved me. Aww, who's my knight in shining armor?"

Lita rolled her eyes but sat back down. This was amazing news! "Serena, where are you staying?"

"Ow Darien, I was just kidding! Geez, um I'm going to Darien's house, he demands I live with him. Ow! Damnit, stop it Darien! I hate being pinched!"

"Cool. Well call me soon so we can hang out and talk. There is so much going on!"

"I'll definitely give you a call Lita, tell Amy I said hi."

"Okay bye Serena."

XoXoXoXoXo

Serena rubbed her sore arm and gave Darien an angry glare. He flashed a smile at her and blew her a kiss. '_Bastard! Who pinches in this day and age anyway?' _Serena looked back out the window as the car drove up Darien's driveway. Her new home, for a while at least.

Darien got out of the car once it stopped and opened the door for Serena. Darien nodded to the driver to stay and wait as he walked up the steps to his mansion.

Serena walked inside the mansion and grabbed Darien's hand for comfort. She had been in his home before but she hadn't seen the lower level.

It was beautiful. The marble floor glittered in the morning light and the walls had beautiful paintings which looked to be old. Darien walked her to the large stairway and she glided her hand over the smooth wood. There was red carpet leading up the stairs that looked so soft that she just wanted to take her shoes off and curl her toes in it. When they got to the second floor Serena trailed after Darien but looked at the beautiful statues that were sitting in various spots in the hallway. Everything looked so clean and opulent. "This place is amazing Darien."

Darien looked back at Serena's face and saw the awe in her eyes. It was nice to see his home from virgin eyes. He didn't even notice the things that Raye put up around the place. He stopped at his bedroom door and turned to Serena.

"I have to go to work but go to bed because I'm sure you need the rest. I'll be back this evening but if you get up before I return, DON'T leave the mansion!"

Serena silently nodded her head. The darkness of Darien's eyes only reinstated his point and she knew what he was afraid of. Lichen's were going to come out of everywhere for retribution. She intertwined her fingers with Darien's and beamed a smile at him. "I'll be fine. You be careful out there."

Darien gave her a soft peck on the lips and released her hands. "I'll be back soon."

Serena walked into Darien's room and felt the exhaustion hit her hard as she eyed the enormous bed. She stripped off her pants and shoes as she ran to the bed and jumped on top. She crawled under the sheets and fell right asleep.

XoX

Darien pulled out his cell phone once he was back in the car and dialed Raye's number. He didn't want Serena home alone.

"Yes?" Raye rubbed the sleep from her eyes but snuggled closer to Jeremiah.

"Raye, I need you to go back to the mansion before noon and stay there until I get home from the office."

"Darien? Did you get Serena?" Raye sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Yes she's at the mansion. I need you there with her; I don't want her there alone."

Jeremiah pulled Raye back down on the bed and placed a kiss to her shoulder. He silently mouthed _what's wrong _and got an eye roll and Raye mouthing _Darien_ back. He lost interest and threw his arm over her stomach and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to be busy today Darien, can't you stay with her?" Raye glided her fingers over Jeremiah's arm and shut her eyes as well.

Darien's anger was starting to bubble over. "Raye, I'm not going to fucking ask you again! Get your worthless ass up and get home, NOW!"

Raye bolted upright in bed and swung her legs to the side of the bed. "Okay, I'm going!" She heard a click and hung up the phone. She got out of bed and looked back at Jeremiah who was desperately trying not to laugh out loud. Raye gave him the finger and searched for her clothes.

Jeremiah coughed to rid himself of the giggles and sat up in bed. "Where you headed?"

Raye gave up looking and pulled open Jeremiah's dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a shirt. "You know full well where I'm going you dick! Stupid Darien…."

With a sigh, Jeremiah got up as well and sauntered over to Raye and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He avoided her back hand and walked to the bathroom. "I should be getting to work anyway. See you tonight?"

"Fuck you Jeremiah! I'm staying home tonight."

With that said Raye walked out of Jeremiah's bedroom and out of the house. '_Stupid fucking men! They are always trying to boss you around!' _Raye hopped in her car and sped down the driveway. She wasn't in the mood to baby-sit anyone, let along Serena. She didn't know what it was but they always got into the worst arguments that led Raye to bare her teeth and Serena to grab the nearest piece of anything she could stab Raye with.

Raye pulled into her driveway and walked into the large mansion. She walked right to her bedroom and removed her clothes. After grabbing matching bra and underwear, Raye walked into the bathroom and into the shower.

Once out of the shower, Raye pulled on her under things and her robe. She walked out of her room and made her rounds to all the guest rooms to find Serena. She was no where to be found. _'Damnit! Now I have to look for her?! _Raye stood outside the last empty guest room and took a sniff of the air. The faint smell of earth was coming from down the hall. Raye followed the smell and tried to sense where Serena was in the house.

Raye stood outside Darien's bedroom and cursed herself an idiot for not looking there first. Darien, being the possessive bastard he was, would have Serena no other place then his bedroom. Raye walked in without knocking and strolled over to the bed. Serena was lying on her back with one arm above her head and the other lying across her stomach. The black sheets were puddle at her midriff and tangled a bit at her legs. A naughty glint came into Raye's eye and a devilish smile crept across her face.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!"

Serena jumped off the bed and crouched in a fighting stance on the floor. Her eyes could barely focus and but she could hear a female laugh. She relaxed and sat down on her butt. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room. Serena spotted Raye holding her stomach and laughing loudly. With a growl, Serena got up and crawled back onto the bed. "What the hell do you want Raye?"

Raye rubbed the tears from her eyes and released a couple more giggles. "Well, Darien asked me to keep you company today and what better way to bond with my new sister then to go shopping!!"

Serena grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head. "No thanks Raye, I'm sleepy."

Raye put her hands on her hips and glared at the sheet and the girl underneath. "Serena! I want to go shopping damnit and your coming with me." A thought struck her and she pulled the sheet off Serena's head. "We can get Darien's credit card. We don't need to spend our own money!!!"

Serena contemplated this. "No, still not interested." She pulled the blanket back over her head and turned her back to Raye.

Raye wasted no time in pulled the sheet hard and throwing it to the floor. She stood up on the bed and looked down at a squirming Serena who was trying desperately to grab at the blanket on the floor. "Serena! We're going shopping and I don't give a damn what you say! You can't be gallivanting about with Darien wearing all black jeans and shirts! I won't hear of it!"

Serena sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll have you know, I own only 1 pair of black pants and a pair of blue jeans. I also have a gray shirt, so there!" Serena finished her statement by childishly sticking out her tongue.

Raye, enjoying the challenge, hopped off the bed and grabbed Serena's bag. She looked inside and gave a snort of disgust. "Are you kidding me? Serena! You have three black shirts, two pairs of pants, and a handful of under things and socks. How do you live?"

Serena got off the bed and grabbed at her bag and held it to her stomach possessively. "I don't need a closet full of shit I don't wear Raye, I'm fine with what I have."

Raye decided to use a different tact. "Okay, that's your choice but like it or not, your going to be living here now and going out with Darien and me. You need more then 2 outfits. C'mon Serena! Every girl likes to shop for things!"

Serena thought about it and knew that Raye was right. Darien wasn't going to let her go anytime soon so she minus well enjoy her time here. With a sigh, she fell back onto the bed. "Fine."

Raye jumped in the air and grabbed Serena's arms to pull her up. "Excellent! Get in the shower; we'll leave in 20 minutes!" With that said, Raye walked out of the room to get changed.

Serena looked longingly at the bed and slid her hand over the soft sheets. She slowly walked to the bathroom for her shower.

XoXoXo

Darien tapped his pen idly onto a form he should have been reading. Frederick wanted a meeting ASAP. Darien had suggested he come to the office tonight when no one would be around, in case things got out of hand.

There was a hard knock on the door and, without thinking, Darien called whoever it was into his office. In skipped Raye with Serena walking coolly behind her. Raye hopped onto Darien's desk and beamed a smile at Darien.

Serena walked over to one of the plush seats and sat down.

"Brother dear, Serena needs to ask you something."

Serena whipped her head up and stared at Raye. She didn't want to ask Darien for his credit card. Raye gave her a supportive nod and she looked at Darien with big eyes. She stood up and walked to the front of Darien's desk. She idly traced circles with her finger on his desk. "Well…um…Darien…."

Darien knew full well why they were here. Raye came to his office for two things, to talk gossip or ask for an increase in her monthly allowance. He found it adorable that Serena's cheeks had reddened and she was speaking in only fragments. He placed his elbows on his desk and placed his head in his hands staring into her eyes, a small smile on his handsome face.

If it was possible, Serena's face grew more crimson. _'Damn him for being so attractive'. _She shifted her eyes to his desk again and cleared her throat. "So, yea, Darien I don't have much money, well if I'm going to be honest, I don't have any and Raye and I wanted to go shopping…..so….can I borrow your credit card?" Serena couldn't have felt more embarrassed and shot Raye and mean look that earned her a chuckle.

Darien could barely hold back his own laugh as Serena had yet to look back into his eyes. "Raye, would you mind leaving me and Serena alone for a minute?"

"Sure. Serena, I'll be outside."

Serena gave Raye a pleading look to stay but she turned and walked out of the office. Serena looked back at Darien. "It's okay for you to say no Darien. I know it's asking for a lot since we haven't known each other long." Serena shuffled her feet and felt like a kid asking her parents for money for candy.

Darien could contain his laugh no longer and let it flow out. He pulled out his wallet and took out a black credit card and held it out for Serena. "It's refreshing to see someone Raye hangs out with not have a streak of greed. Take the card and enjoy yourself."

Serena hesitantly grabbed the card and placed it in her pocket. She looked into Darien's eyes and smiled. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "Thanks Darien. I promise I won't let Raye corrupt me too much!"

Darien stood up and wrapped his arms around Serena's small body. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

Serena pulled back a bit and placed her hands on Darien's cheeks and looked deep in his eyes. "Is something wrong Darien?" She always loved hugs but this one seemed like he was troubled over something and just wanted to forget.

Darien placed a kiss on the tip of Serena's nose and brushed her bangs aside to kiss her forehead. "I'm fine." He released her and sat back down to his paperwork. "So where are you and Raye headed?"

"I have no idea, I don't really know New York shopping that well, or at all. When are you coming home today?"

"Probably not till late, don't wait up." Darien gave her a quick smile and Serena returned it. She walked out of his office and joined Raye.

XoXoXo

Serena's brain was still trying to process the large amount of clothes that Raye had talked her into getting. The said clothes were piled in carrier bags at her feet that seemed to encircle her. She bought shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, shirts and plenty of shoes. Serena had never owned this many clothes in her entire life and nothing of this high quality. Her mother had made her clothes when she was alive and when Serena went on her own, she bought or stole the clothes she wore.

Serena picked up some of the bags and looked inside. Oh yea, and Raye had made her buy a bunch of lingerie just so Serena could "take that frown off Darien's face for a while". Her cheeks had gone beet red but she had picked out a few little things, just in case…..

After placing all the bags into the closet, Serena changed into a night shirt and walked down to Raye's room. She was placing all of her many bags into her closet and was also talking on her cell phone.

"No Jeremiah, I'm not coming over. Because! I'm hanging out and getting to know my new sister. Good lord, you act like I'm never going to see you again. Fine! I'll come over late tonight, if I feel like it. What are you? A 5-year old?! Bye!!" Raye violently closed her cell phone and turned to her bedroom door. Serena was standing there with a confused look on her face.

"You could have gone out Raye. I don't need a babysitter."

Raye threw her phone on her bed and walked to Serena. She linked arms with her and they left her bedroom. "Serena. I value my life a lot. I value it so much that I don't want to die again, especially by Darien's hands when he finds out that I left you alone. Besides, we do need to get to know each other."

"I doubt that Darien would kill you…"

"You obviously don't know him to well. Anyway! It's movie night! Let's pretend were human and watch some good action movies and eat popcorn."

Serena smiled at Raye and they walked to the home theater in the mansion.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Darien looked out the window in his office. It was nearing midnight and Frederick had yet to show up. Darien looked back at his desk and thought about Serena. Frederick would want her killed and that was obviously out of the question. If the roles had been reversed and Frederick had killed Zachary, he would have the girl in the middle killed. But he didn't want to think about that.

Darien turned back to the window and looked down at the people walking about.

"Thinking about your next meal?"

"Actually I am since you decided to take your time getting here." Darien turned to Frederick who was seated in one of the plush chairs in front of Darien's desk. He strolled over to his own chair and sat down. "What can I do for you Frederick?"

"Oh, I'm sure you have an idea of what I'm here for and what I want. Where's the girl?"

"Around. What do you want with her?"

"Look, Darien, let's not beat around the bush. I think I'm being very understanding since I'm not going to have you killed. Just give me the girl and we can put behind us that you killed one of my best men."

"He kidnapped that girl."

"And? Did I miss you being declared a saint? This is done all the time and since when do you sympathize with a human who is not only a lichan hunter but kills vampires as well!" Frederick's anger was growing quickly.

Darien tisked and brushed his hair from his forehead. "Small details."

"Details?! What the hell is the matter with you? Why the fuck did you get involved in the first place? I don't see you as the gallant rescuer."

"She's my mate." Darien said it simply and looked at the changing expression on Frederick's face. He smiled and folded his hands together and leaned on his desk. "Frederick. How long have we known each other? Years! I don't see the big problem here."

"Don't fucking patronize me Darien! You know full well what the fucking problem is! What the fuck would you do if I up and killed one of your men for the sake of one human slut?!"

Darien continued to stay calm but his eyes took on a darker shade. "Watch what you say Frederick."

"Then what the hell would you do Darien, please. Enlighten me."

"I'll probably be doing the same thing your doing. But since were not in that situation, let's get to the facts. Richard and David kidnapped my mate and kept her hostage. He had it coming."

Frederick heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples. This wasn't going how he wanted at all. "Darien, I can't let this go unpunished. I have an entire race to think about who don't give a damn who this girl belonged to. You killed an important man in the Lichan world."

"I understand that Darien but I'm not giving up Serena."

"Serena's her name. I won't go into the list of those she's killed that want retribution but I would be careful Darien. One minute on the streets alone, and I won't be able to do anything. You've started something big here and I can only say this is going to have major repercussions. If I don't leave here with Serena or your head, there is going to be a battle ahead of us." Frederick was hoping that Darien would relent upon hearing about the war that was coming but his expression didn't flinch.

"Make the best man win then."

Frederick said nothing and silently left the office.

Darien looked at the empty seat that Frederick had sat in. This wasn't going to be good. He needed to inform the others. Darien grabbed his briefcase and left his office.

XoXoXo

Serena stirred in her seat and stretched her arms above her head. She looked over at Raye who was sound asleep. Serena grabbed a blanket, covered her and walked out of the room.

She walked to Darien's room, after looked into many doors along the way, and saw him standing on the balcony. She would have thought that he would tell her when he came home. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 2:14.

Serena walked outside and stood next to Darien. He hadn't flinched when she walked out and she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He looked troubled. She wrapped her arm around his back and laid her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong Darien?"

Darien stood up and shifted Serena so she stood in front of him. He touched his forehead to hers and looked deep into her eyes. They were so beautiful, her eyes. They were a crystal clear blue that held so much emotion as she looked at him. "I'm just tired."

Serena placed a kiss to Darien's lips. Soft at first but quickly turned more passionate once she glided her tongue over his lips.

To say that he was shocked at her boldness would be an understatement. And at the moment he was too enthralled by the woman in his arms who was lightly tracing his sharp teeth with her tongue.

Since when was she the aggressive one? Serena decided not to think about it and just feel. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and put all her feelings into the kiss. Her whole body was tingling and warmth had set in between her legs. She pulled back from the kiss and looked into Darien's eyes.

"I guess you're not tired." Darien nuzzled Serena's neck and placed a kiss on the soft skin.

"Well I did just take a nap. I don't think Raye watched the movie either." Serena exposed more of her neck to Darien and began to unbutton his work shirt.

Darien hoisted Serena up and carried her back into his room. She successfully unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it from his body. Serena rained kisses across his chest and neck moving back to his lips. She wrapped her arms and legs around him like a vice as he laid her back on the bed.

Darien could take it no longer. He grabbed Serena's night shirt from the front and roughly ripped it from her body. She was clad in only a pair of underwear and that she quickly took off herself.

Serena sat up and pushed Darien back so that he was standing. She quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers off. She wanted him and she wanted him now!

Somehow, Darien thought their first time together wouldn't be so rushed and desperate but he could hardly hold himself back from the little minx beneath him. The soft whimpers and moans she was emitting were driving him crazy. He took a deep breath and glided his hands over her pert breasts. They stood at attention for him and he moved his mouth to one breast while light massaging the other.

Serena was in heaven. She tangled her hands into Darien's hair and held on as the heat in her body seemed to rise higher and higher. A thought crossed her mind and she grabbed hold of it. She pulled Darien's mouth from his treat and he kissed his way back to her mouth. "What is it?" He asked between kisses.

"Darien, I want you, you know I do. But…" Serena could hardly think and it wasn't helping that Darien was kissing her sensitive throat. She released a sigh of contentment.

Darien smiled against her skin and stopped his torture. He rested his arms on either side of her head and look into her eyes. "What?"

"Darien. I'm a virgin." Serena didn't know what he would think but she knew she was thoroughly embarrassed. She looked down and felt like such a child. He must think she was crazy, kissing him and ripping his clothes when she didn't even have the experience. He must have had tons of other girls who were much better then her. That must be why he was smiling at her.

Darien watched her emotions play all over her face and wanted to laugh out loud. Knowing she was embarrassed he restrained himself and kissed the tip of her nose. "Serena, if you don't want to do this, that's fine."

Serena looked up at Darien. "It's not that. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't really know what I'm doing."

Darien nuzzled her throat once again and scraped his teeth against her skin. Her breath hitched. "I think you'll get the hang of it."

Serena couldn't think. She slid her hands down his back and released a long moan as he bit into her skin and drank her blood.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Phew! I hope you guys likey! Once again, I wrote an extended Darien/Serena sex scene so if you would like to read it, shoot me an e-mail and it's yours! It might take me a couple days to get back to you though. Okay, let's do this, e-mail me and I will hopefully get it to you by the middle of next week. I'm still editing it. Till next time. And I have no idea when next time will be but I'll do my best to not take forever!**

**ElysianJude: batgrlforever yahoo . com (I left gaps because when I put the address all together, it doesn't show up here. I've tried to post my e-mail before).**


End file.
